Breaking Point
by frosted-wolf
Summary: Danny's parents are hunting Phantom, and it's majorly depressing Danny. What will he do when they finally capture him? DxS
1. Prologue

Breaking point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**I've found out from past stories that I'm somewhat good at writing angst. I'm not that good, but I'm getting there.**

**I LOVE torturing Danny, so just get used to it if you read my stories. And if you like torturing him too, HIGH FIVE! **

**So, anyway, this is just a random idea of what I think would happen if Maddie and Jack finally captured Danny. **

**I do not own Danny Phantom **

**Enjoy! Thank all of you guys!**

Danny flew through the late afternoon sky, enjoying the cool breeze blowing his white locks. He always enjoyed flying. There was no one else around, and it gave the half ghost time to think about things that a half ghost needs to think about. Things like the fact that he had just escaped a near death experience with his parents.

They had had him cornered, gun ready and aimed for his head. He couldn't hide it. He had truly been scared. He had been known to be hunted down by his ghost crazy parents, but they always screwed something up. But not tonight. Tonight it actually seemed as if they had spent months, maybe years strategizing this plan. They knew his every move, almost as if they could read his mind. The gleam in their eyes actually seemed serious… full of malice. They wanted him _dead._ No more and no less.

But he had managed to slip out of their grip with major effort. Enough effort that he knew he would be sore tomorrow.

The only thing that bothered the hybrid was the fact that the ghost hunters were his _parents._ He had been perfectly normal until the day of that life changing accident. The day that started all this mess. If the boy thought about it, it wasn't his fault. After all, his parents did build the portal in the first place… They hadn't been watching Danny when he stepped into the portal…

But on the upside, Danny did manage to find some good things about his being half ghost. Besides the powers, fast healing, and major fangirls, he had the best feeling of knowing that he _was_ a hero. That feeling is what kept him on his feet during battles, and when his opponent called _him_ the enemy.

_Maybe I should tell them… _

The boy thought in the back of his mind. It was his little secret, but he sometimes had small quarrels with the voice in his head about whether or not to tell his parents. He knew he should, it was the right thing to do. They were his parents; they would love him no matter what. But there was always the possibility that they could turn on him and… rip him apart… molecule by molecule. He shuddered at the thought of that horrific picture.

He didn't notice where he was flying until he arrived. He had been on auto pilot the entire time. But his final destination gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had flown to Sam's house, and he did it without even knowing. It must've been important, then.

He landed where he normally did when coming to her house as Phantom, on her windowsill. He lightly tapped on the window, and waited for Sam to open the curtains and smile at him.

Sam peeked through the curtains, and saw it was Danny. The biggest smile crossed her face, and she unlocked the window to let him in. He stepped in and looked at Sam, and she looked back at him.

"What's up? Why'd you come here Danny? Is everything okay?" She asked, beginning to worry. Danny simply looked back at her.

"Well…" He started to say, thinking whether he should talk about it with Sam. She was his girlfriend; he should feel the need to talk about anything with her.

"What is it Danny?" Sam urged, grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him with her to sit on her bed. He just put his head in his hands and sighed. Sam rubbed his back reassuringly, and told him, "You don't have to tell me."

Danny had to talk about it with someone; it might as well be Sam. "It's just, I… I…" he couldn't get the words out. Deep down he knew he was scared. It made him feel scared and unsafe to know that his parents only loved half of him.

"What Danny? It's alright. You can tell me." Sam comforted, brushing his cheek with her lips. Danny sighed and decided he should just come out with it.

"Sam, it's my parents. I don't know what to do." He put his head back in his hands, on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Danny!" Sam shouted, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. "Danny, did they try to catch you again? Are you okay?" She asked, worrying for him. Danny nodded, and Sam squeezed him tighter.

"Should I tell them? Or just leave it like it is?" He turned to look at Sam, who's eyes were dull with sadness. She cared for Danny. The last thing she wanted was for him to be captured by his own parents.

"Danny, you're sixteen. You decide." Sam said, urging him to make his own decisions. "They're your _parents. _What's the worst they could do? Ground you?"Sam asked, laughing a little. But Danny clearly didn't think it was funny. He glared at Sam. "Sorry." She defended.

"I know they're my parents, but they've had their eyes on Phantom ever since he came to Amity. What if their scientific side gets the better of them, and they… they…" Danny hadn't noticed he had started hyperventilating.

"Calm down Danny. Do what you think is best. The time will come." She assured him. She put her hand on his face and he turned to face her. "I know you'll make the right decision. You always do." She whispered. They were inches away from each other's faces, and were staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks Sam." Danny barely whispered, tucking some of Sam's loose hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome." She said, and then went in for the kiss. All of Danny's worries left him for those short ten seconds. He forgot about everything except the pure bliss of kissing Sam. He always felt this way around her.

"Um, you should get going," Sam said, blushing.

"Right. Um, I'll see you tomorrow." Danny said, climbing out the window again. "Bye Sam." He said, jumping out and flying towards his house.

"Bye, Danny." She said, secretly still worrying about him. Danny had been her friend for as long as she could remember, and she had always cared about him as a friend. But now, it was more than that.

Danny flew back to his house, thinking about the whole conversation he and Sam had just had. He knew she was right. He needed to tell his parents, before it was too late.

His house was just coming into view when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He hissed in pain, and looked down. To his horrible surprise, he noticed the source of the pain. It was a small tranquilizer dart that had been shot from below. But from who?

He looked ahead and held his head as his world changed from pink to green to blue. He was getting dizzy, and couldn't focus. Finally, he gave into the darkness of unconsciousness, muttering something about penguins, and then began to plummet towards the Earth at sixty miles an hour. And even though he was unconscious, he still heard the voices screaming from below,

"YES! Yes Maddie! We finally caught the ghost boy!"

**So, what did you guys think? It's just the prologue, so don't worry. More action and stuff in later chapters!**

**Thank you for reading! Reviews welcome!**

**~Wolflover77**


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**That last chapter was just the beginning, so I'll start getting into the fun stuff so you're not bored to death.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like it!**

Maddie and Jack Fenton, both pro ghost hunters, stood in the kitchen, pouring coffee into their mugs, arguing with Jazz about holding Phantom in the lab. She stood there blabbing on about rights to life and what not.

"Jazz, this is absurd. Phantom is a _ghost._ He has no rights. Now go to your room." Maddie said. Jack and she were more than ready to go see what information they would get out of Phantom. They had finally caught him, after months of planning, they had done it.

"But-"

"No buts. Go to your room. Now." Maddie said sternly, pointing towards the stairs. Once Jazz left, they planned to go down to the lab and getting some answers.

"Just don't hurt him." Jazz said as she passed by. Maddie watched her slowly walk up the stairs, and then turned to glare at Jack. Since when did Jazz develop a love for ghosts? It didn't matter. Maddie planned to do whatever she had to in order to get the answers she needed.

Once Jazz was up the stairs, Maddie grinned. She couldn't wait to see what information awaited her behind the lab doors. She had waited so long for this moment, that she was practically about to cry. She was so _happy._ And to her, nothing seemed to be wrong about that. This ghost could make her rich, put her on magazine covers.

Her grin grew wider and she pushed the lab doors open, Jack following her in. Her eyes stayed glued on the ghost boy lying on the examination table in the center of the lab, who was simply staring at the ceiling. He seemed mysteriously unmoved by the fact that both of his wrists and ankles were clasped to the table, like he knew this was coming.

Maddie looked down into his unnatural green eyes, and chuckled. "Hello Phantom."

**(A/N: THE REST OF THIS STORY WILL BE IN DANNY'S POINT OF VEIW!)**

Danny POV!

The gleam in their eyes… It was terrible. I really wanted to throw up right then and there. I had been staring at the ceiling, completely bored before they came in. There are not many things to do when you're cuffed down to a table. So I just lay there, thinking of escape routes. This was my parents' lab, so I knew every single thing in here from the ghost portal to the smallest beaker in this place by heart. Once they let me go, I would make a beeline for the air vent and phase out of the lab. But it had to happen soon, because once they realized Danny Fenton was gone, they would more than likely blame it on yours truly.

When they walked into the lab, they as in my parents, I tried to stay calm, although my breaths were ragged and unsteady. I had seen what they did to other ghosts. I would just be another one of their experiments, right?

But the way they _looked_ at me told me they wanted to know anything and everything about me, and they didn't care how they got it. My own father was staring at me like I was the biggest and best piece of fudge there is, and my own mother was staring at me like I was… well… the ghost she's been chasing for three years.

Then she said two words that made me want to die on the spot.

"Hello, Phantom."

She just called me, her _son,_ Phantom. She had freaking named me, like an animal! I mean, she didn't know my secret, so she _couldn't_ know I was her son, but could she at least give me something and call me by my _whole freaking name._

The fact that my parents were surely about to dissect me, only added to the big pile of things to worry about right now. First off, if and when they did experiment on me, they would find out my secret, the hard way.

As much as I really wanted to tell them my secret, I figured now wasn't the best of times. I was having that inner conflict again, arguing with my own mind about whether or not to tell them.

_It could be your only chance of escaping!_ My logical side literally screamed in my face. But then there was that little wimpy side of me that always feared the worst:

_What if they don't believe you; they could think it's just a big hoax! But if they do believe you, what if they send you off to the Guys in White? Or kick you out the house?_

I didn't know what to do! My parents were so unpredictable, that it was hard to know what they would do. I mean, seeing as they were ready to dissect me at this second, the outcome didn't seem pleasant.

I finally blinked and turned my head to face my mom. I had no idea how to respond to her statement. 'Oh! Please oh please don't rip me apart molecule by molecule! Please no!' Huh. Yeah right. So instead, I went with a simple glare. I stared at her with wary eyes, acting like the 'evil ghost' she thought I was.

"We're going to run some tests." She said, returning the glare. Her face was smug, and I could tell she meant business. She wanted answers. She wanted answers that I wasn't willing to give her.

"Um, mo- I mean… lady… I really don't think this is the best time to-"

I tried to protest, but she shoved her index finger on my chest and hissed in my face. "We're going to run some tests, whether you like it or not."

There was no escaping my mother's anger. She knew what she wanted, and knew how to get it. She took her finger off my chest and turned to her husband, or my dad. "Jack, let's get those blood samples we talked about."

They talked about his? They had planned this whole thing out! My eyes widened half an inch at the realization. But that wasn't the only thing I realized. Once they saw my blood and tested it, they would surely find out my secret. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing… I wouldn't have to tell them myself. But then maybe they would be mad at me for not telling them in the first place. Man, I really hate making decisions.

Mom walked over to me, something shiny in her hands. "Jack, honey, do you think the ghost has veins? Or can I just stick it anywhere?"

"Just check for a vein, in case." He said, finally walking over. Dad was more excited than mom, and that was saying something. He was practically bouncing up and down.

I closed my eyes in fear of what would happen when they found I _did_ have a vein. That would add to the amount of questions waiting to be asked.

"That's weird… he does have one." Mom said, a questioning expression on her face. She ignored it and stuck the needle into my arm. It didn't hurt, but I was scared. When mom let go of the plunger, I was dead.

I turned my head to look at the syringe in my mom's hands. It was filled halfway with and odd colored substance. The substance was a greenish red, and it seemed to be glowing. Mom's eyes were as big as dinner plates when she saw the liquid.

"Jack, come look at this!" She shouted, slipping my glove back on, and cuffing my wrist back down to the table. Jack ran over and looked at mom.

"Mads, is that… red… _human_ blood mixed with the ectoplasm?" Dad asked, turning to glare at me. "What's your secret, kid?" He asked me. I was totally unprepared for that question.

_Now's your chance…_

"What secret?" I asked, completely ignoring that annoying pest of a voice in the back of my head.

…

**Did you guys like it? Should I continue it?**

**I know I kinda left you guys a cliffy there… MWAHAHAHAAHA! I'm so evil! You'll have to wait and find out what happens next!**

**Reviews are like oxygen to me! I need them! (okay. I'm JK. But still…)**

**~Wolflover77**


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Okay, so in this chapter, sorry for any mistakes… I'm typing this chapter while I'm riding in my car (don't ask.) **

**And no, in case you are wondering, I am not a hobo that lives in my car. Just clearing that up. I have nothing better to do, so I'll be updating this story frequently. *you all scream YAY!***

**But besides that, ENJOY!**

**IDNODP!**

I mentally slapped myself for passing up yet another chance to tell my parents. Instead, I played dumb, and just stared at them like they were crazy.

"What do you mean, 'What secret?' " Dad asked, walking over to me. Now, my dad isn't exactly the brightest person in the family, but he was smart enough to know that ghosts didn't have red blood. "Your blood is half red. _Human_ blood is red, not ghost. Last time I checked, ghosts were half _ectoplasm. _You're hiding something."

Way to go dad! You actually figured something out! I glanced over at the vial with my blood in it. It was a sickly red, mixed with green, and it was slightly glowing. I was half-ghost half-human, so my blood was half human blood and half ectoplasm.

I didn't respond to him, instead I was forced to look at mom, who was randomly poking my arm. I threw her a questioning glance, which she caught. She beckoned for dad to come and see her. I had no idea what she was so excited about, but it must've been something important.

"Jack look at this!" She un-cuffed my right wrist, and held my arm up for dad to see. "Look honey! He seems to have a bone structure!" She poked my arm again, motioning dad to try. I was really scared now. They had found two things human about me so far.

"That's interesting. I always thought ghosts to be big blobs of ectoplasm and energy! This is great!" Dad shouted, waving his hands in the air.

My breaths were growing more ragged; each time they looked at me, they seemed to find out something new. Even though my parents are crazy ghost hunters, it wouldn't take them long to piece together the facts that they had already found out.

"And, Jack, look at this! He's breathing!" Mom said, apparently noticing my uneven breaths. "But ghosts don't breathe!"

"That's weird… Why do you even bother breathing, ghost? You're dead. You don't have to." Dad asked, finally cuffing my right wrist back down. That really woke me up. My dad had just called me dead. How touching.

"Yes, actually, I DO have to." I barely whispered. But unfortunately, my mother still heard it.

"What do you mean you have to? Ghosts don't have cells that need oxygen." She glanced over at me. "What are you hiding?" mom bent down so that her face was inches from mine. I tried not to panic, but a thin sheet of sweat now enveloped my forehead. This was about the tenth time they had asked me that freaking question.

"I'm not hiding anything." I growled in her face. She moved away from my face and put her hands on her hips. She clearly wasn't taking this well.

"Listen ghost kid, I don't like your attitude. You better shape up or else." Mom now had both of her hands on the metal table, and her glare was tearing into me like daggers.

"Or else what? You'll get me with one of your crazy inventions?" I said sarcastically. I really didn't know where I was heading with this; it was a rather stupid idea to make my parents mad while in phantom form. They hated my guts and really wanted to rip them out of me.

Which led me back to the depressing fact that these guys, standing over me, were my _parents._ They loved me as Danny _Fenton_. They had no idea that Danny Fenton was a 24/7 ghost fighting superhero who normally almost got himself killed every day. They were like evil scientists, and I was like Frankenstein to them, or something along those lines.

"Well, our 'crazy inventions' just so happened to capture _you._ So I would keep my mouth shut if I were you." Mom lashed at me. "We just want answers. You are a very,_ very_ unusual ghost. You have a _human_ bone structure, you have _human_ blood mixed in with your own, and you breathe like a _human._ We're not stupid. We know you're hiding something."

_Don't pass this up…_

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it immediately, for I knew what words were going to come out. I wasn't ready to tell them just yet. Once I escaped this lab, I was changing back to Fenton and spilling it. I couldn't hold it in any more. But I had to wait. If I told them that they were my real parents while I was Phantom, I would surely be killed.

"I swear. I'm not hiding anything." I said, acting as honest as I could. Mom looked at dad, and they nodded, beginning to walk off.

They walked to the back of the room, trying obviously to escape my hearing range. But I had supernatural hearing, which this time, wasn't such a bad thing.

"Jack, he's got human features. I don't know what to make of it." I heard mom say in an annoyed tone.

"Maddie, do you think it's possible he's… half human? I mean, calculating the results from the tests, it seems reasonable." Dad asked.

I let out a sharp gasp, and two heads turned towards me. Ohhhhhhh crud. I was in really bad trouble now. My _dad_ had just given the assumption that I was half ghost! Or half human in their eyes.

"What is it Phantom?" Mom asked, walking back over to me.

"N-nothing." I was trembling in fear by now, my fingertips shaking. I had no idea what to do if they actually took what dad said into consideration.

Dad looked at the Fenton clock on the wall and gasped. "Mads, it 10:00!"

"Oh, dear. I guess we better go get ready for bed. C'mon Jack dear." She yawned and glanced in my direction. "I don't know what Phantom's going to do all night. He doesn't sleep."

I merely snorted. "Yes I do! I'm a freaking living creature! I need to sleep!" I defended. Who did she think she was, telling me if I could sleep or not?

"You sleep? Oh, you're going to have a hard day tomorrow. I'm going to get those answers I wanted, whether you like it or not." Mom chuckled as she walked out. She turned the lights off, and I lay there, feeling lonely and unwanted. I just wanted to die, right there and let my parents have what was left of me.

The only light in the room was my slight green aura, and the screens of some machines. I lay there, wondering what torture awaited me in the morning. I was expecting Jazz to have a heart to heart with mom and dad, ant start blabbing about how it should be illegal to hold a living person captive, but I was sure my parents would win that one. I was doomed to this lab until I found the courage to confront my parents about my little secret.

Pushing all of that aside, I closed my eyes and drifted into the safeness of unconsciousness, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

**Okay, sorry it's so short, but I'm getting a headache from typing while in the car.(I'm going somewhere, and it's like three hours away, so I brought my laptop, btw) Once again, sorry if there's any bad grammar.**

**I don't know where this story is heading, I'm literally just making it up as I go, so if you have any suggestions, or anything certain you want to happen, just PM me or review.**

**I don't think this story will be too bad with the bloody/gory stuff, but I'll throw some of that in there in later chapters.**

**THANKS 4 READING!**

**~Wolflover77**


	4. Chapter 4

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**YAY! Another update! I'm on a roll! **

**Anyway, sorry if anyone seems OOC… **

**I don't own DP!**

**Thanx 4 reading! Luv ya!**

**Jazz POV**

"Sam, calm down and listen. My parents have Danny locked up in the lab. They think Danny Fenton is asleep in his bed right now! I need you to cover for him until I find out a way to let Danny go." I was really worried about Danny. I knew all about his little inner conflicts and the fact that he was scared of mom and dad capturing him. He had talked to me about it once, and I promised him it would never happen. But with my luck, of _course_ it happened.

"_Okay… um,… tomorrow morning, you just tell them that… Danny's coming to my house to… er… study. Yeah, study." _ Sam said through the phone. She sounded worried.

That plan sounded like it could work. I would be at school all day tomorrow, and mom and dad wouldn't have to worry about Danny coming home. But I had to try to get Danny out of the lab before my parents did something to him.

"Sounds good. I'll try to save him, Sam." I was going to make this work. I had to.

"_Okay Jazz. Good night."_ Sam yawned through the phone. I was tired, too, but I had one last thing to do before I went to bed. I put the phone down and rushed over to my bedroom door, quickly and quietly opening it. I tiptoed down the stairs as fast as I could, my red hair swishing from left to right. I turned around the end of the stair case, and ran down to my destination. Seconds later, I stood before two large stainless steel doors. The doors of my parents' lab, to be exact.

My parents weren't stupid. Well, weren't _too_ stupid. They didn't lock the lab with some old padlock. No, they locked it with modern technology; a pad where you had to type in the password. Luckily, my dad wasn't smart enough to put a very protective password. I typed in the letters as quick as I could:

_FUDGE_

I sighed for having such an idiotic father. **(A/N: Okay, sorry. I just felt like putting something a **_**little **_**funny in this story…)**

The doors creaked open, and I winced at the loud noise. If mom and dad heard that, I was dead! I could only imagine what they would say to me if they came down here right now.

I gasped as I noticed the sleeping form of Danny, lying on a metal table in the middle of the room. He looked so calm when he was sleeping; almost relaxed. But the way his eyes seemed to be shut tighter than normal told me he was still alert of the things around him. I looked around the monitor I was hiding behind, and took a step forward, not noticing a few wires caught around my right ankle. When I took that step forward, things behind me fell to the ground with the earsplitting sound of metal crashing to the floor. I turned around and looked at the mess; machines over the floor and wires everywhere. I promised I would pick that up later. So I ran towards a now delirious Danny, my bare feet slapping against the cold linoleum of the lab floor.

General POV

Maddie groaned and stirred in her bed next to her husband, Jack. They both awoke at the same time at the sound of clattering coming from the first floor.

"_Phantom!"_ They both said at the same time.

"What's he up to?"Maddie whispered in a loud tone. She threw off her covers and put on her robe. Jack followed, and they made their way down to the lab, ready to kill Phantom if they had to.

Jazz POV

Unnatural, unsteady green eyes blearily stared up at me. "Danny?" I whispered, trying to wake him from his current state of tiredness.

"Wha- Jazz?" He asked, looking up at me. "Why are you down here? Mom and dad will kill you! Not to mention me!" He whispered loudly.

"Calm down, Danny. I called Sam," His eyes seemed to soften at her name. "and she said she'll cover for you. " I brushed some of his long bangs out of his face.

"How?" He barely whispered. I could see the look of pure worry on his face. My little brother was scared.

"Well, it looks like Danny Fenton is going to study at his Goth best friend's house." I smiled, and he giggled, too. "So, I have to get you out of here by tomorrow night."

He sighed, thinking the plan through in his head. "So, tomorrow morning you "bring me to school" and I'll "go home with Sam" at the end of the day. And you'll make sure mom and dad don't notice I'm gone, right?" I giggled at the way he said the parts that he wasn't really going to do sarcastically. But I couldn't resist the way he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes." I promised. But then I heard footsteps from the other side of the door. "Oh crud."

"Jazz, GO!" He hissed. I ran to my previous hiding spot and shoved all the machines I had knocked over behind another machine. Then I jumped behind something as the doors opened.

"He's still sleeping… That's weird…" I heard my mother say. "Nothing seems out of place. Maybe we were just dreaming." I peeked out of my hiding spot to see mom walking over to Danny, who was fake-sleeping.

"He really does sleep…" Mom said in amazement.

"I'm really tired Mads. Can we go to bed now?" Dad asked, and mom nodded her head. She took one last threatening glance at Danny before closing the door.

I rushed over to him, only to notice his breathing low and shallow; he had fallen asleep again. He must've been really tired. I told him goodnight, and then rushed back to my room, too falling asleep.

**The next morning: (Jazz POV)**

"Jazz honey, where's Danny? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Mom asked me. If only I could tell her he was down in the lab, cuffed down to a freaking metal table.

"He's waiting in the car. He needs to get to school early today, Oh, and he's going home with Sam today. They need to study." I lied. This was all part of the plan, though.

"Oh, 'kay hon. Tell him I said good morning!" Mom yelled as I rushed out of the house and into my car.

"Sure thing!" I shouted back. I climbed into my car and set off down the street.

I didn't even notice the lone tear rolling down my cheek. I didn't know what I would do if this plan didn't pull through.

**Did you like it? **

**If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to update every day, since I have nothing better to do with my summer. **

**C y'all next chapter!**

**~Wolflover77**


	5. Chapter 5

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Thank all you guys who reviewed the last chapter, or any chapter of this story! *hugz all of you guys***

**I really appreciate you!**

**So, I'm trying to keep updating daily, but I've got a life and things to do. So I'm sorry if the chapters are too short for you! I'll try to make them as long as I can.**

**Also, I may switch back to Jazz's POV sometimes in the next few chapters… btw.**

**Thanks for reading!**

Danny's POV

I woke up to a splitting headache, and that annoying beeping of those stupid machines. Hopefully Jazz would find the time to save me tonight, because I was getting really tired of the nasty smell of antiseptic in the lab. Not to mention my arms and legs were growing stiff from not being able to move.

I moaned as I opened my eyes, only to find mom staring over me. I opened my eyes all the way, and glared at her. The evil glint in her eyes was completely gone, and was replaced with pure curiosity. I looked at her quizzically, and then she spoke up.

"You are so…_ different._" She looked at me one last time before turning around to go stand with dad, who was looking at X-rays of different parts of me. They must've done that when I was asleep…

"Well, gee, thanks." I said under my breath. If they only knew what _different_ was. How hard it was to be different. As much as I wanted to tell them that I was different, different as in being half ghost, I held back. I bit down on my tongue in resistance. That STUPID voice in the back of my head was at it again, telling me that my parents wouldn't believe me and blah, blah, blah.

But that voice just gave me one more option. Instead of having to tell my parents about my secret, I could choose to hold back like a little wuss. And you can just guess which one of those I chose.

My parents would have to find out the hard way, if Jazz didn't save me before tonight, that is. If Jazz never came, my parents would piece together the information they had gathered, not to mention notice their son wasn't at home. They would most likely blame his disappearance on me.

I sighed, and closed my eyes again. I was still terribly tired, and was filled with anxiety. I wanted to get out of here before something major happened, and then return to my somewhat normal life.

"Phantom, what is up with you?" I almost broke through my restraints I was startled so much. I hadn't even noticed my mother's presence. "I just don't get it. All of the tests we ran came back with insane results. You sleep, you have human blood in you, and your body structure is that of a human boy… I don't know what to say."

Oh, how I wanted to tell them…

"Why do you need to know?" I barked unexpectedly. I hadn't meant to be rude; it just kind of slipped out.

"I've already told you once about your attitude." Mom growled, her glare burning into me. Great. I had just upset my mother who at that time wanted to dissect me. "I want some answers. You're not an ordinary ghost, and I want to know _why_."

I looked deep into my mother's eyes, looking into her. They say eyes are windows to the soul. Maybe they were. But what I saw in my mother's eyes today was completely different from what I saw in them yesterday. Her eyes today looked like they yearned to know something, which in fact, they did. They didn't have that hint of malice in them, or bloodlust, either. They just looked like curious eyes. Eyes that I had learned to trust all of my life…

It was time. I could do this. I was going to tell my parents. I ignored the voice trying to stop me and spoke up.

"Um, I have something to tell you… mom." I winced slightly at the last word. The expression on my mother's face was the scariest thing I'd seen in a while. And since I fight ghosts every day, that's saying something.

"How. Dare. You. Say. That." Her face was a scowl, and she was clenching her teeth tight. "Danny Fenton is my son. NOT YOU!"

This caught the attention of my dad, who was now rushing over to us. "What happened?" He asked.

"Jack, Phantom just called ME his MOM!" Mom shouted, looking at my dad. I knew this would happen! All of that worrying, all of that not wanting to, it wasn't for nothing. I knew I should've waited. But, I got myself into this mess, so I was determined to get myself out of it.

"Mom, dad- I mean… guys, you have to listen! I'm your son-"

"'." Mom's face was inches from mine, and she looked pretty serious. I knew she wouldn't think I was her son right away, no that would be too easy. There was no way I was getting myself out of this one easily.

"Can you just-"

"NO! YOU BE QUIET!" Mom cut me off. She was standing across the room now, right next to a red button. I really didn't want to know what that would do.

"You take EVERYTHING you just said back, or else." She now had her right hand over the button. I was panicking now. I couldn't escape from this one. There was no way out. Of all the times I had gotten myself out of situations like this, of course this time I couldn't.

"I-I can't. Because I mean it." I picked my head up and glared at my mother across the room. I tried to look as tough as I could, preparing myself for whatever she had planned to do to me next.

"Fine then." My mom said smugly. Then she slammed her hand down on the button. I winced, not knowing what it would do.

But I soon found out. White hot pain erupted everywhere, and I tried to hold back a scream as I felt electricity surge through me. I refused to show any weakness in front of them. My plan had failed. They didn't believe me. They didn't love me. I was reaching my breaking point.

I let a scream of pure anguish, pain, sadness, and anything else that I'd felt in the last day rip from my throat. My scream echoed, and it was sure to make any mother's heart ache. But not mine. If my mom knew that she was hurting her own son, she would never forgive herself. But that's just it; my mom_ didn't_ know she was hurting her own son at that moment. She thought her son was having a great day at school with his friends.

The pain was becoming unbearable. I screamed again, and this time mom lifted her hand from the button. My back slammed back down against the table from being arched in pain. I was panting, tears rolling down my cheeks.

Mom walked over, a grin planted on her face. "Had enough yet, Phantom?" She looked at me and her grin faltered. "Jack, I-I think he's crying." Mom said, motioning for dad to come next to her. "B-but ghosts can't cry!" Mom looked scared, but also had her curious face on again.

My vision was foggy, and my eyes were filled with tears. I couldn't see that much, and my breaths came out in short little gasps.

"Mom." I mumbled under my breath before being swallowed up by darkness.

**Ooooohhh… What will happen next? ^ ^ You'll have to read to find out! Sorry it's so short!**

**You know what the best part about summer is? You get to stay up as late as you want to. Yeah, it's 2:30 in the morning right now, and I still haven't gone to bed yet…**

**Oh well. Hope you liked it!**

**~WL77**


	6. Chapter 6

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Okay, I'm getting WAY more reviews, alerts and favorites for this story than I thought I would ever get. I thought this would be one of those boring stories that no one cared about, but it's not!**

**I other words, THANK YOU! **

**Thanks to these awesome people:**

**Kitty ghost, Phantommouse1115, Pii, JuneLuxray, bryandachosen1, Garnet Sky, .x, Samantha, Cloudcrossing, bluegoo2, Danielle, angel- feather- keeper, PhantomGirl12, Angelus- alvus, Hottiegally, Sathreal, Kigyptnee, I lost the game ****, call me mad –Elf-, Daydreamer727**

**Thank all of you guys for your reviews! ( If I forgot to list you, I still luv you! *hugz*) **

**On with the story!**

(Jazz)

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, and I was heading home. I had spent all day running through possible ways to save Danny in my head. I had to save him before tonight, or mom and dad would freak because Danny wouldn't be home. As of right now, he was at Sam's house studying. But I knew the truth. He was really locked up in the lab at our house.

I pulled up our driveway, and parked the car. I shut my door and headed towards the front door.

I raised an eyebrow when I realized that my parents weren't in the lab. They were both in the kitchen, talking to each other.

"Mom, dad, why aren't you guys with Phantom?" I asked. I was really suspicious now. They surely wouldn't leave Danny down in the lab and waste their "valuable" research time.

"He's… um, sleeping." Mom finally answered. I snorted. It was three thirty in the afternoon! Danny couldn't have fallen asleep. He wasn't that irresponsible…

I needed to get mom and dad out of the house, so I could go save Danny. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had planned it out all day.

"Um, mom, dad,"

"Yes," They answered, looking at me.

"We're out of milk and eggs. Do you think you can make it to the store and pick some up? I have to go to the library." I applauded myself for that. I was acting like that was just what I was going to do. I had made a point to make my parents scrambled eggs this morning, with glasses of milk, thus making us run out of both of those things.

"Sure thing, Jazz."

This was perfect. After they left to go to the store, I would run down to the lab and free Danny. Hopefully they hadn't done anything too serious to him yet. But I had to check on him. He was my only little brother. Once he was gone, there was no one else.

"Let's go, Jack. We've got to get to the store soon so we can get home quicker." Mom said, glancing towards the direction of the lab. I knew that look. They wanted to get home soon so they could continue their work on Danny. But I refused to let that happen. Once the door shut, and my parents were out of the house, I rushed down to the lab. I typed in the password, and waited for the doors to open.

I ran in, and immediately rushed to Danny. To my utter surprise, Danny _was_ sound asleep. But then I noticed something that made my blood run cold. The tips of Danny's white hair were singed black and he had several burn marks on his face. What had they done to him?

Danny didn't look like he was sleeping too peacefully, though. He moaned every now and then, his jaw tightened every few seconds, and his muscles were tensed. Then he gasped, and opened his green eyes, which were filled with discomfort, worry, and loss of hope. I would feel the same way if mom and dad were experimenting on me, and acted like they hated me.

"Danny, it's me, Jazz." I whispered. He blinked and stared up at me with curious eyes.

"J-Jazz?" He whispered back. I almost had tears in my eyes at how his voice cracked.

"Danny, what happened?" I asked, bracing myself for what he was going to say. He looked horrible; sleep deprived, worried, lost.

"Jazz… I-I tried to t-tell them… but they d-didn't listen. M-mom shocked me instead." He said, wincing at the memory. I couldn't believe it. Mom and dad actually _hurt_ Danny, their one and only son.

"Danny! I'm so sorry. I should've been here earlier." I tried to comfort him. He just closed his eyes and started crying. Tears streamed down his face as he choked out a sob.

"They hate me, Jazz. They don't love me anymore." He said through gasps of breath. Danny was having a breakdown. My little brother was in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. He closed his eyes tighter and whimpered. I couldn't stand it any longer. I unlatched the cuff on his left arm, and did the same thing to his right wrist and both ankles. I scooped him up and cradled him in my arms. He grabbed fistfuls of my shirt with his gloved hands, and sobbed into them.

He was constantly mumbling things like, "I want to die…" and "They really hate me…" I let a tear of my own fall down my cheek. I had never seen Danny like this before. He was always the hero; the strong one. He always knew what he was doing, and was always ready for anything. But seeing him so frail and depressed made me want to hurl. My own parents had done this. They had forced Danny to reach his breaking point.

"It's going to be okay Danny." I whispered into his ear. He responded with a quick quirk of the side of his mouth. Danny had tried to smile. I knew he had it in him. He could pull through this.

I opened the lab doors and began to walk upstairs, only to hear the front door shut. My eyes grew wide, and Danny clenched my shirt tighter. Why had mom and dad come home so early?

"Jazz, honey!" mom shouted from the room she was in.

"Yes, mom?" I answered back. I looked back down at Danny, who was shaking in my arms. I could tell how much he truly hated me right now. I had just put him in ten times more danger than what he was in before.

"Jazz," mom said, beginning to turn the corner. " I just wanted to ask you if we needed anything else-" She stopped dead in her tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. A look of complete rage crossed her face, and she stepped closer to me.

"Jazz, dear. Why do you have Phantom?" She asked, surprisingly calm.

"Mom, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Since when has our daughter developed a love for ghosts? You're a _Fenton_ Jazz! You're supposed to _hate _ghosts!" Mom shouted, and Danny flinched in my arms. I pulled him closer to me and narrowed my eyes.

"So what if I do?" I growled back at her. Now we were like two wolves getting ready to kill each other.

Danny was half human, and a living creature, therefore he deserved to be treated like one, and not like an animal. And I was willing to fight for that if it meant protecting Danny.

**Wacha think? Too short? **

**Well, I have absolutely no idea of what's going to happen next, so ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading! **

~WL77


	7. Chapter 7

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Alright guys, here's chapter 7 for ya. I really hope you like it!**

**I appreciate all of your reviews, and I really mean it! **

**Also, Jack may seem REALLY OOC in this chapter!**

**Thank you to JuneLuxray, for her awesomeness! She totally helped me out with part of this chapter. Without her, this chapter would've been terrible. THANK YOU! Here, you can have a cookie. ^.^ XD **

**SO ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Danny )

My heart was running a marathon inside my chest. My mind was a jumble of thoughts that I couldn't process, and my eyes were shut tight in fear. Jazz had tried so hard. She had thought out a brilliant plan to save me, and it had worked, up until my sheer bad luck finally kicked in. Mom had come back in the house to ask Jazz one last question, and ran into us. Jazz had me protectively in her arms, and was trying her hardest to convince mom to let me go.

"Mom, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jazz! Since when has our own daughter developed a love for ghosts? You're a _Fenton_, Jazz. You're supposed to _hate _ghosts!" Mom shouted. I visibly flinched in Jazz's arms at mom's loud voice. Mom might as well have just shouted she hated Danny Fenton right then and there.

Back in the lab, I had finally built up the confidence to tell my parents my secret, but mom knocked me back down. She had refused to believe me. And now I was here, facing my mother at the worst possible time.

"Why should I?" Jazz replied bravely. Jazz and mom were having the ultimate stare down. Their gazes were locked, and Jazz looked really determined to win. But they both turned their heads when dad stomped in the room.

"PHANTOM! Maddie, he's attacking Jazz! Get him!" Dad shouted, and before anyone could say anything, he tackled me and Jazz to the ground. "Jazz, MOVE!" He shouted, pushing Jazz out of the way. "I don't know how you got out , ghost boy, but now you've just made your stay in the Fenton's lab a whole lot worse!"

I gathered up the strength to push him off me, and eventually stand up. Jazz stood a few feet in front of mom, and dad was coming at me again. He grabbed me by my white collar and pinned me against the wall.

"Listen, you threaten my family, you threaten me." His face was inches from mine, and his glare tore into me like daggers. I had never, _ever_ in my life seen my dad so serious. "You're gonna pay, ghost kid." He hissed in my face, quiet enough for Jazz and mom not to hear.

Dad's iron grip around my throat was getting tighter, and it felt as if my neck would snap any second. I finally stopped trying to breathe, and collapsed on the ground, followed by Jazz's startled gasp.

(Jazz)

I truly despised both of my parents right now. They had taken Danny back to the lab, against my will, I might add. Mom practically dragged me into the living room, and sat across from me.

"Jazz, what's gotten into you?" She asked, giving me a questioning glare. I looked away and sighed. Should I start the whole, "living creatures have rights" thing again, or just spill Danny's secret? Maybe they would believe me…

"Mom, it's not right to-"

"I know Jazz. We've had this conversation more than once. But Phantom is the bad guy. Plus, he's a ghost. He's already dead, so he doesn't have rights." Mom cut me off. She had one of her hands on her temple, and the other resting on her knee. She looked at me with pleading eyes, as if she wished I would just shut up right then and there about rights.

I shivered when she said Danny was already dead. In her mind he was. But in real life, he was only… half dead, I guess. "Um, mom… I have t-to tell you something. It's really important." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"What is it?" Mom grumbled, moving her gaze to the floor. I coughed and then sucked in a breath, preparing myself for what Danny would do to me after I did what I was planning to do.

"Danny is…" I closed my eyes and prayed mom would believe my next words.

"Danny is what, Jazz?"

"Danny is… Phantom. Danny is Danny Phantom." I closed my eyes tighter in fear of my mom's venomous gaze. I could practically feel the heat radiating off her.

"Jazz, you need to get whatever that ghost told you about him having any kind of connection to Danny _out of your head._ Don't let him brainwash you."

Well, there goes that plan. Mom was just being stubborn, and I didn't like it. Danny's life was on the line and, I needed to fix it. "Mom, listen. Danny-"

"Jazz, keep it to yourself. Danny should be home in a few minutes, and I don't want him freaking out over your silly stories. Now, you can either come with me down to the lab, or go up to your room and think about your actions." Mom said, beginning to get up. I followed her down to the lab. I wanted to be there in case they did anything serious.

But she was right. Danny Fenton had to be home in about twenty minutes, and he was still locked up in the lab. I seriously just wanted to collapse on the ground and start crying my eyes out, but I knew better. I had to go save Danny, and fast.

(Sam)

Jazz hadn't called me about Danny since yesterday, and I had been crying ever since. Danny was in trouble, and I couldn't do anything about it. Danny's parents would find out soon enough that he wasn't coming home, and then everything would just turn upside down.

I closed my eyes and let more tears fall from my eyes. In my hand was a photo of Danny and I that we had taken months ago. I always kept it safe, and never let anyone else see it. But now here were multiple water stains on it from my tears, and it was crinkled in several places. I held it in my left hand while I looked at the class ring Danny had given me two years ago on my right hand.

I let another sob escape my lips, and turned over on my side. I dug my nails into the purple pillow my head rested on, and tried to stop crying. The picture in my hands was being crumbled by my hand, and I was practically steaming with anger.

Then I did something I almost never did; I let out a scream of pure anguish, hurt, and loss.

I was just glad my parents weren't home. A scream like that was sure to scare any parent.

**(Jazz)**

I followed mom to the lab doors. I was regretting everything I had done. I had really tried, only to be knocked back down by my parents. Danny's life was on the line, and all because of my stupidity. I should've been more careful; I should've thought my plan out more thoroughly.

Half of this was my fault, and I knew it. If something happened to Danny, it would be my fault.

Then I thought about Sam. She was probably worrying so much right now, and guess who's fault it was? Yep. Me.

When I walked into the lab, I was met with the sight of my dad looming over Danny, who now had several new bruises; from my dad I was guessing. Dad had his right index finger on Danny's chest, and he was saying something to him. Once I got into hearing range, I shivered at my father's words.

"I don't know what you were trying to do to my daughter, but you're going to pay. Do you hear me?" Dad hissed in Danny's face. Danny recoiled and looked away, only to have dad slap him in the face. "Do you hear me?" Dad repeated, and Danny simply nodded his head.

"Do you see this?" Dad held up something. I looked closer and gasped. In my father's hand was a taser. He held it in front of Danny's face, making sure that he saw it. "One shock with this and you'll be out cold. Then Maddie and I can get what we want."

Danny gulped and tried to move away. I could clearly see the fear in his glowing green eyes as he glanced at me. He knew there was no way out of this one.

"Jack, honey, why don't you wait a little bit. I have to ask him something." Mom said, motioning dad away. "You and Jazz go analyze those test results." I gaped at her. Mom had never before turned down a chance to torture a helpless ghost.

"Fine." Dad said, making a pouty face. He motioned me along with him, and I couldn't do anything but follow.

(Danny)

I glared at my mom as she walked over to me. She had just turned down the perfect opportunity to do whatever she wanted to me. Something wasn't right…

She sat down on a chair she had pulled up and looked back at me. She looked surprisingly calm, considering I had just supposedly attacked her daughter. Then she said something that caught me completely off guard.

"How'd you die?"

My eyes widened half an inch as I glowered at her. Had she really just asked that?

I had no idea how to answer her question, because, you know, I WASN'T DEAD. So I just went with the first thing that came across my mind. How I became half-ghost.

"I was electrocuted." I answered her, my expression growing curious. "Why do you care?"

"I was just wondering."

Okay, now I was officially creeped out. No comeback? No long speech on my attitude? I couldn't take my gaze from her. I just lay there, dumbfounded by her major mood swing.

(Maddie)

I was eager to learn things about this extraordinary ghost. He said he died by being electrocuted, and I had no choice but to believe him.

My scientific side was being pushed away by my unwanted motherly side. I couldn't help but gawk at how much Phantom and Danny looked alike. The way the bridge of Phantom's nose curved, the way his unruly hair hung in his face, the shape of his eyes… they were all so similar to Danny's features.

Which brought the rage inside of me to rise again. Danny wasn't home yet. I looked down at my watch and back up at Phantom. Danny should've been home ten minutes ago. I bet Phantom had something to do with it.

"Where's my son?" I asked him, beginning to stand up. I could clearly see how Phantom's expression changed at my sudden change in emotion.

"How should I know?" He answered. I looked into his eyes. I could tell that deep, deep down, Phantom was worried about something, I just didn't know what. But I didn't care. Phantom knew where my son was, I could tell. Phantom was evil. He was the bad guy.

I grabbed Phantom's white collar and pulled him closer to my face. "I know you're hiding him. I haven't seen him since you arrived in this lab. Where. Is. He." I hissed in his face.

A thin sheen of sweat encased Phantom's forehead, and he gulped. "I told you I don't know!" He shouted.

I narrowed my eyes and let go of his collar. "Jack!" I yelled.

My husband came over with Jazz, and I nodded my head towards him. Jack knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Yes!" He said, an evil smile on his face. I looked back at Phantom who was silently praying to himself. He knew what I meant, too.

Jack pulled out the taser and held it over Danny's side. "Sweet dreams, ghost boy." Jack whispered. Phantom's eyes closed, and he whimpered. I had no intention of stopping my husband, though. Phantom deserved this. But my daughter thought otherwise…

"Dad, NO!" Jazz said, pulling Jack's hand back. "Please! Don't do it!" She shouted. Jack merely glanced over his shoulder and shrugged her hand off.

"C'mon Jazz! We've been waiting so long for this!" Jack said, turning back to Phantom. Jazz tried to stop him again, but I held her back. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion.

Phantom's pain-filled scream echoed throughout the lab, and I had to cover my ears. That was the worst sound I had ever heard. In fact, I had heard that scream before…

_**Flashback!**_

_Danny's scream filled the night air. He had been fighting a ghost, and had obviously lost. He was left bloodied and bruised on the street. _

_Maddie, Danny's mother, rushed out of her house to find the source of the sound. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found her son unconscious on the ground. _

_That scream had been his._

_**End Flashback!**_

Phantom's scream sounded exactly like Danny's! I uncovered my ears and opened my eyes.

I had to get Jazz to hold me up as I realized the sight before me.

On the cold metal table where Phantom had been strapped down, now lay a boy with raven hair, and pale skin.

My son. Danny Fenton.

**Okay, so what'd you guys think?**

**I'm really sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chapter!**

**And thanks again to JuneLuxray, again! Couldn't have done this without ya! **

**Please review! **

**~WL77**


	8. Chapter 8

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

…

**Yes! I am NOT dead! I just had writer's block! … and I was on vacation.**

**OH. MY. GOSH. I-is that… 76 reviews… I-I think it is! *squeal* YAY! I mean, it's not a whole lot, but it's enough to make me happy! I don't care how many reviews I have, I just care that you guys like my story! **

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! **

**Luv ya**

**~Wolfie**

(Jazz)

I had mom in my arms, and I could feel her limp form was on the verge of going unconscious. She had her hand on her head, and had her eyes glued on Danny.

Unpleasant flashbacks of the last few minutes came into my mind, and I had to let go of mom. Everything that had just happened had been real. They had seen it. They knew the truth now. But I had no idea what the consequences of that were.

Once mom finally got a hold on reality, she rushed over to Danny, who was still lying limply on the metal table.

But I wasn't letting either of my parents get near him for a while. They had already done enough to him. They had made Danny _cry_ in front of me. The last time I had seen Danny cry must've been years ago. My own parents had forced Danny to reach his own limits, and break down right in front of me.

I grabbed mom's arm, and pulled her back. "Don't go _near _him." I hissed, walking over to Danny myself. He was so pale, and his skin was covered in fresh bruises and long scratches.

That shock must've been pretty strong, if it made Danny revert back to his human form. Danny's breath came out in short, uneven pants, and the way his brow creased told me he was in pain. A thin sheen of sweat encased his forehead, and his fists constantly clenched and unclenched. Even in unconsciousness Danny seemed to put up a fight.

"_I'll_ take care of him." I said, looking over my shoulder and at my still-in-shock parents. I unlocked the cuffs around Danny's wrists and ankles, and tried to calm him down. He was practically hyperventilating, and was showing signs of waking up in the next hour.

I slipped my hands under his back, and gently picked him up bridal style. When walking past my parents, I held my chin high, showing them that I had won this battle. But underneath my pride was pure sadness. I felt sympathy for Danny, and I knew I needed to help him.

"Jazz, wait." Mom said, rushing over to me. I looked deep into her turquoise eyes. They were worried. _Truly _worried; like she _really _needed to tell me something important. She knew something was wrong. Finally, I shrugged her off. She sighed and tried to touch Danny. I slapped her wrist and jerked my arm away, causing Danny to moan.

"It's okay, Danny. You're gonna be fine." I whispered reassuringly. Mom had tears in her eyes as I turned around to leave. But I didn't have much room to talk, because as soon as I reached the staircase, I let all of my tears fall. The warm felling spread across my cheeks as more and more fell.

At that moment, the weight of the world seemed to fall on top of my shoulders. Everything that had just happened, everything I had just said and done had all been one big mistake. What was I going to do once Danny woke up? I couldn't just stay locked in my room forever. Even though that option seemed so very tempting at that moment, I ignored it.

I opened the door to Danny's room, and gently laid him down on his own bed. He half smiled at the feeling of the soft fabric cushioning his back. He hadn't been in his bed for two whole days; instead, he was lying on a hard metal table the entire time.

I walked into his bathroom, grabbed a small towel out of one of the cabinets, and put it under cold water. Danny stirred in his bed, beginning to regain his consciousness. I slowly walked over to him, and laid the cloth across his forehead. He moaned, and turned over on his side.

I removed the cloth and sat it on his bedside table. Then I turned him back over, and he groaned, louder this time.

It wasn't until he whimpered again that I realized his hand wrapped tightly around his torso. I put my hand on Danny's arm and turned him so that he was lying on his back.

"What is it Danny?" I asked, not expecting an answer. And I nearly jumped when I got just that.

"J-jazz… it h-hurts…" he whispered, barely audible. More tears fell from my eyes at Danny's tired, delirious form. I was shaking, and he clenched his side tighter.

"Where does it hurt, Danny?" I pushed. Danny needed to tell me so I could help him.

"M-my stomach." He said, opening his eyes halfway. From the small sliver of his eyes that showed, I could see the tiredness and pain in them.

"Let me see it." I said, pushing some of Danny's bangs out of his face. He removed his hand from his side, and I began to pull up the hem of his shirt. I let out a sharp gasp as I noticed what was causing Danny his pain. I took his shirt off completely, and set it on the floor.

On the left side of Danny's lower torso was a huge bruise, swollen and covering a small part of his stomach.

"How…" I asked myself, not meaning for Danny to hear. But he answered, surprisingly.

"Dad." He whispered through his teeth.

I put my hand over my mouth at the realization. My own father had done this. When he shocked Danny with the taser, he had actually left a reminder. At the sight, my tears came harder and more frequent.

"Hold on, Danny. " I ran into the bathroom and grabbed the antiseptic. I rushed back to Danny's side and ran my finger down his tear streaked cheek. "It might sting a little, but don't worry."

I cleaned out the scratches, and put band-aids on some of them. It was actually kind of fun to be playing nurse; Danny normally never let me help him when he came back hurt from some ghost fight.

Finishing that, I sighed. There didn't seem to be any serious gashes, so I moved down to his bruised midsection.

"Danny, I'm going to wrap your stomach now. Is that okay?" Danny weakly nodded, and I slipped my hands behind his back, beginning to start wrapping his wounded middle. I grabbed the roll of bandages on his bedside table, and stuck the end on one side of Danny's stomach. He grimaced, but allowed me to continue. I wrapped it around the first time, adding more pressure to his bruised side. He cried out, but I only pressed my lips together and kept going.

He cried out again, and this time tears came from my eyes. "Done." I said, finishing the wrapping. His screams faded into whines, which then faded into moans.

(Danny)

My heart pounded in my chest. The frantic thumping was getting rather annoying, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. The pounding was only a reminder of how nervous, and truly scared I really was.

I refused to open my eyes. They always showed the exact opposite of what I really wanted to see. Like right now I really wanted to see my whole family standing over me, saying how much they loved me, and how much they accepted my very existence.

But instead, they showed me a crying Jazz. A Jazz I had never seen before. She seemed so sad and vulnerable. And she was crying over _me_.

Something unpleasant was spreading through me. It was some unknown feeling, unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was a dark feeling, one that made all reasons for living seem like one big lie.

It almost felt as if I was dying.

(Jazz)

It had been an hour since _it_ happened. I hadn't been downstairs since, and I didn't plan on going down there anytime soon. Mom and dad deserved to feel bad. I was _not_ caving in.

I mean, Danny's life had practically been turned upside down and for all I know inside out.

I walked over to his bedside and looked down. His gaze had been locked on the ceiling, his eyes glassy. He constantly looked over at me, and tried his hardest to smile. It was almost pitiful, which made it even sadder.

I had cataloged all of Danny's injuries, although there weren't many. He was covered in scratches and bruises, but I didn't care much for them; they would heal in no time. But I _was_ worried about the huge swollen part of his stomach. I had no idea how long that would take to heal. And lastly, he had sprained his left wrist, from struggling to get free of the cuffs on the table, I was guessing.

But I couldn't bring myself to do anything about those things right now. I was too preoccupied with the fact that my own _parents_ had caused all of those things to happen to Danny. That thought brought me to tears. I sat on the chair at Danny's desk in the far corner of his room. I had my head in my hands, constantly wiping tears away from my face.

What was I going to do? I had no idea of where to begin.

Maybe I would have to push everything else aside and face them myself.

I wiped my eyes once more and got up from my chair. My feet dragged on the floor as I groggily moved towards the door. But just as I put my hand on the doorknob, a scratchy, tired voice came from behind me.

"Jazz, where are you going?" It was Danny.

"Uh, D-Danny, I thought you were asleep." I turned around to face him.

"I was, but, you got up and…"

"You don't want me to leave." I finished for him. I totally understood. I was the only person left in this house that actually cared about Danny. If I left, he would feel even lonelier. But I had to do this. It was for Danny.

"Danny, I'll be back in a little bit. Just… hang on. Go to sleep." I said, walking over to him and pulling the covers up to his neck.

"Okay Jazz. Just… hurry up. Please." He said, already drifting into sleep. I nodded and smiled, making sure to be back as fast as I could.

Then, I opened the door and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what awaited me beyond those stairs.

**And there you have it!**

**Once again, I'm really sorry it took me so long to get out! I was on vacation, and I didn't bring my laptop!**

**But I had a massive case of writer's block, and couldn't think of anything! So I'm really sorry if this chapter stinks, cuz I know it does. I'm just making this up as I go…**

**Until next chapter!**

**~Wolflover77**


	9. Chapter 9

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Okay, now I really need you guys' help. I made a poll on my profile page asking whether or not to kill Danny in this story. Please go check it out, or just mention it in a review. I'm stuck!**

**But other than that, I truly, 100 percent LOVE you guys! This story has gone so much further than I ever thought it would! You guys are awesome! *hugs and kisses***

**So, as I said before, I don't know if I'm going to kill Danny or not…**

**Danny: No! The answer is NO! Don't kill me!**

**Wolflover: Well, if everyone else wants me to kill you…**

**Danny: You big fat meanie.**

**Wolflover: coughBABYcoughcough**

**Danny: *Flies off crying***

**Wolflover: Well… um… that was odd… Enjoy the story!**

(Sam)

Water.

It's so clean and pure, almost flawless. It's essential to human life, and is utterly beautiful in its natural habitat.

It's clean and good, just as Danny's heart.

But when you taint that water, put things that don't belong in it, it's not the same clean, wonderful water it once was.

Just as Danny's parents had tainted his heart. They put things in it that didn't belong; things such as hate, pain, hurt, anger. Things that would change Danny's heart from the clean, wonderful heart it once was.

I gripped the handle on the ice cold pitcher of water I was holding. The water poured from the pitcher and into the cup easily as I thought of those things.

Once the cup was filled, I put the pitcher back in the fridge. I grabbed the cup and dragged myself to the living room. Sighing, I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

I needed to do something to get my mind off of Danny, so it might as well be wasting my time away by watching useless junk on the television.

I flipped through various channels of the afternoon soap operas, educational stuff I couldn't understand, and several cartoons. I was close to turning the TV off, until I heard one word that caught my ear – _ghost._

"_Yes, there have been more and more ghost attacks in the past few days, and no sign of the town's so-called super hero, Danny Phantom.",_ Said an Asian-looking news woman from the TV screen.

Had she just… said…

Tears were threatening to fall from my violet eyes; so much for trying to take my mind off Danny.

I wiped my eyes to rid them of tears, my mascara smearing under my eyes. Sniffling, I walked over to my cell phone on the coffee table. But I paused once my hand reached it. Should I call Jazz? I sat back down, huffing.

What if Danny's parents had… had… Oh, god. I couldn't think like that! It was too much for me to even imagine. Danny… dead. I shook my head to rid my mind of the thought. When I opened my eyes, I found myself staring at the large grandfather clock not too far away.

Everything around me faded into nonexistence. The TV blaring in the background faded, the dripping of the water from the faucet in the kitchen faded, even the annoying hum of the refrigerator faded into nothing. All I could hear was the simple _tick-tock, tick-tock _of the clock. I gulped as the minute hand slowly moved to the next number. I knew what was happening. Time was passing. I had to do something… before it was too late.

_You still have time to save him…_

I bolted upright at the voice. It was scary, because that wasn't _my_ voice. It didn't even sound familiar. But it had surely just said something in the back of my head. Was I going insane?

_No._

There it was again.

_Go save him!_

That time I bolted out of my chair and stood strait up. All the normal noises of the house had returned, and I found myself no longer staring at the clock.

I knew exactly what that voice was getting at. It was gnawing at the back of my mind, egging me on to go and call Jazz.

I bounded over to the coffee table, picked up my cell, and dialed Jazz's number; this time without hesitation.

(Jazz)

I gently closed the door behind me, and paused. Was I doing the right thing by rushing down stairs to see mom and dad? For all I knew, I could be putting Danny in even more danger.

My parents had already hurt Danny enough; both physically and mentally. He was weak and helpless, with no one to turn to. Deep down in my heart I knew I had to do something to help him pull through his distress.

And of course, the moment I gathered enough pride and dignity to take one step forward, my cell phone rang. I sighed; this world of technically crazed humans was taking a turn for the worse. But I was soon zapped out of my own little world. I had to do a double take once I saw who the caller was.

_Sam Manson_ was spelled out in the tiny little digital letters.

Normally I wouldn't have answered it, but now I had to. I felt so horrible! I had forgotten to call Sam back! Oh, she was probably worried sick!

I desperately flipped the top up, and pressed the answer button.

"Hey, oh my gosh, Sam!" I said into the phone, close to screaming.

"_Jazz? Oh thank goodness! How is he? Did you save him yet?" _Came the worried, tear burdened voice of Sam.

"Yeah, Sam he's… okay. Just a little shaken." I assured her.

She sighed. _"What about his… you know…"_

I knew exactly what she meant. "Well, it didn't end very prettily. Mom and dad found out… the hard way."

"_Oh no. Danny must be devastated! Did they hurt him?"_ I could hear her beginning to cry.

"Sort of… but it's not bad. I just left his room and I was going down to talk to my parents right before you called. Calm down Sam, it's going to be okay." I said, completely unprepared for what she asked next.

"_Jazz, would you mind if I came over? I have to see him."_ She sounded desperate.

I knew how she felt. She was sixteen, same age as Danny, and she wanted to see her boyfriend. But I had things to take care of.

"Sam, I understand, but nows not the best time-"

"_Jazz, PLEASE."_ She choked through the phone.

The way she sounded, so desperate, so longing… oh no. I was caving in.

"Fine," I sighed. "The door's unlocked already. Just come in. But I, like, really have to go." I said, rubbing my temple with my free hand. The clock was ticking.

"_Thanks Jazz. I'll be there in a few. Bye."_ She hung up.

I closed my phone and sighed, trying to regain that pride and dignity I had felt five minutes ago.

Finally, I took one step forward and once more found myself wondering if this was the right decision.

**...**

(Danny)

I felt so lonely. Jazz was gone, and I had no one to talk to. Instead, I was forced to stare at my bandaged middle, which only brought back the horrible flashbacks. My own screams echoed throughout my mind, causing me to shiver and slightly convulse under the bed sheets.

It was freezing inside my room. And the fact that my shirt was off wasn't helping. I pulled the covers around me, and closed my eyes.

_The coldness… it's so… cold._

_The lab was cold…_

My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright in my bed.

My bed… right. NOT the cold, hard metal table in the lab.

I was surely going to have nightmares for years after this…

But everything about the past three days vanished and flew out the window as I heard my doorknob begin to move.

I froze in horror as I assumed who would be standing in the door frame. I didn't know if I could handle seeing my parents just yet…

But I found out how utterly wrong I had been on my assumption. Instead of my evil, ghost-hating parents, I saw a beautiful, sixteen year old girl, with all too familiar shoulder length black hair, a black tank top and mini skirt.

_Sam._

(Sam)

There he was. Lying on his bed, big, baby blue eyes staring back at me.

"Danny?" I asked, running towards him.

"Sam." He barely whispered back.

I encased him in a hug, burying my face in his unruly black hair.

"You're okay." I said, my voice muffled by his black locks.

"Ow." He said, and I pulled back, finally noticing his bandaged stomach.

"What?... How…" I was at a loss of words. Had his parents done that to him?

"Dad." He mumbled.

Tears brimmed my eyes once again. Then, noticing his bandaged arm, they began to fall from my eyes. I couldn't believe it! They had actually hurt Danny!

"Sam, it's gonna be okay." Danny said, extending his good arm towards me. I gladly took it, and pulled myself closer to him. I sat down next to him, and put one of my arms around his back. Gently moving it up and down, I smiled. Danny was okay.

"What did they do to you?" I said on accident. I hadn't meant to… I was thinking out loud. Then I heard sniffling. Sniffling that, this time, didn't belong to me. I could also feel that there was now a wet, warm spot forming somewhere on my chest. Right where Danny's head was.

I looked down, and saw something that I had _never_ seen. Danny was crying.

"Shh shh… Danny, I'm here. It's okay." I continued the rhythmic pattern of moving my hand up and down Danny's back. This time, I couldn't help but notice the outcome of all of Danny's ghost fighting these past years. His muscles were so tone and… I mentally slapped myself. I wasn't supposed to be thinking like that! I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sam," Danny said.

I looked up, only to see his face inches from mine. His breathing was ragged, and unsteady, but his eyes seemed to be glowing with some sort of hidden emotion.

"I love you." He said, moving closer. I only had time to smile before Danny moved in for the next big event.

The pure wonder of a kiss. A kiss from my one, true love.

(Jazz)

The lab was silent, except for my mother's choking sobs. She was leaning on the metal table where Danny had been, my father standing over her.

"He tried to tell you." I said from behind. Mom bolted up, and dad turned around.

"Jazz! How is he?" Mom said, still crying.

"Well wouldn't you like to know." I said in a tone enforced with anger.

"Jazz, I feel horrible." She said, and I snorted.

I wouldn't expect any less from her. But she should've known better. It was utterly wrong to harm any living creature. But I guess in my parents' eyes, they saw Danny as a ghost, which counts as non living.

"Jazz, we just didn't see how it could be possible! It seems impossible to be… half human, half ghost." Dad said. He had tears in his eyes as well, and seemed to be just as upset as mom. But I wasn't backing down.

"Well it IS possible! And you two just witnessed it firsthand! So believe it! You have hurt Danny so much, that he may never recover! You call yourselves ghost hunters? You couldn't even tell Danny was half ghost by all the tests you ran on him!" I yelled. Okay, maybe I had gone a little too far on the last part, but they deserved it.

"Jazz, calm down and listen. Danny is my son. And you know as well as I do that if I had known Danny's secret, I would never have done any of that." She paused to cry some more. "Danny should've told us before this."

I gasped. How could she say that? After everything that had happened, was the worst really coming true?

"Maybe he was scared. And afraid to tell his parents because he thought they would DISSECT HIM!" I shouted. "I bet Danny feels so bad that he wants to die right now!"

I had a feeling I was winning this conversation. But I put a questioning look on my face when mom's body went rigid. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"What now?" I asked. I was dying to know.

"Jazz, I just realized something…" Mom said, and dad looked at her.

"What?" I pushed. But the look on my mom's face was scarier than the moment she had seen Danny transform.

"Jack… do you remember the first time we caught Phantom… er, Danny?" she winced. "How we had to sedate him with that tranquilizer dart?" Mom turned to dad, and he nodded. I just continued to glare, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Well, the sedative was only meant for… ghosts." She closed her eyes, hoping dad and I would catch on.

"And?" dad and I said at the same time.

"The sedative wasn't made for humans Jack! It's too much for Danny!" She shouted, crying harder now. Dad seemed to understand now, but I was still dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked.

"Jazz, Danny's dying!" Mom shouted, falling to her knees and crying her eyes out.

All I could do was gasp, and stand horrorstruck at what I had just heard.

**And there it is! Now you have to decide if Danny IS going to die, or if Maddie and Jack are going to save him! Please tell me!**

**I had SO much fun typing this! I'm at the beach on vacation right now, and I was sitting on the balcony of our room in my bikini, drinking lemonade, and listening to the ocean while I was typing this! So that just made it even MORE fun!**

**But thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Until next chapter,**

**~WL77**


	10. Chapter 10

Breaking point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Here's chapter 10 for you guys! **

**I can't say it enough! I LOVE you guys! I want to hug each and every one of you. **

**I NEVER thought this story would reach 100 reviews. You guys seriously made me cry a little. (Happy tears.) **

**Oh, and before I start typing, I've already decided what I'm going to do with Danny. (as in kill him or not.) But I'm not gonna tell you, cuz it would ruin the story.**

**So read on!**

(Danny)

Oh god. This was great; pure bliss.

I hadn't felt this happy in days, and it felt truly amazing; like ice cold lemonade on a hot summer day.

My mind had completely forgotten anything and everything about the past few days. All I could think about was Sam. And we were kissing. I had always dreamed of this moment; the one where Sam and I would truly show each other how much we loved each other.

As the seconds ticked by, we grew more passionate. Sam's arm wrapped around my neck, and she gently grabbed hold of my hair. My tongue did dances in her mouth as my hands snaked around her waist. She put her free hand on my chest, and pulled back for the shortest second to catch her breath.

I ignored the sharp pains in my stomach and wrist, and pulled her closer. Our lips broke apart, and we both laughed. I could tell she was enjoying this; and she could tell I was, too.

"Love you." She whispered as I ran my lips down her neck.

"Love you, too." I said with a chuckle.

She brought her hands down, and sighed, looking me deep in the eyes. Her violet eyes were my sanctuary; they seemed to be the only place I could find peace in this world.

"Danny, you should go back to sleep." She said, grabbing my hand. I was a little taken aback by her sudden change in mood, but decided she was right.

"Fine. But Sam… don't leave." I said, a little embarrassed. I could feel the heat in my face.

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied, smiling.

Just as I was about to lie back down, a deep voice came from somewhere in my room. "Do not go to sleep just yet."

I bolted upright, as did Sam. My head swiveled from left to right, desperately trying to find the source of the voice.

"Daniel," It continued. I gasped. Only one person on this planet called me by my real name. Vlad.

And as if on cue, a form stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of my room. Once in the light, the form was revealed as the one and only Vlad Masters, in all of his black-suited glory.

"Daniel," He repeated. "We have to talk."

Sam went rigid next to me, and I let a low growl escape from the depths of my throat. Why was Vlad here? What could he possibly want? And then my eyes grew wide as I thought of the worst. _Had he just seen me and Sam?_ I personally didn't want to find out, so I began to stand up. Sam tried to stop me, put I shook her off; she could get hurt if she didn't stay out of this.

Unfortunately, I had been strapped down to a metal table for three days prior this, so when I stood up, I lost focus and fell flat on my rear end. I shook my head, hoping to rid it of the dizziness, and slapped a hand to my face. I can't believe Vlad just saw that!

"Boy, you can't even stand. Don't try and use your antics with me. I just want to talk." He said calmly. How many times had he said that, right before we had a full fledged ghost fight?

"Talk about what?" I asked, looking up from my position on the floor.

"The little incident in the lab a few hours ago." He said smoothly.

My eyes clouded with pain. Memories came flooding back to me, and I immediately felt ten times weaker than I already was.

Vlad knew about everything that happened.

(Jazz)

I stood there, tears streaming down my face. I was surprised that I hadn't run out of them yet, considering how much I had cried in the past few days.

Mom was on the floor, crying more than I had ever seen her before; she resembled a little child. It was its own sad image in its self. But my heart still ached towards Danny, who was dying. I couldn't believe it. I'm pretty sure that no one else could either.

Then I thought of Sam. What would she do? I could only imagine…

_The look on her face was horrific… _

_She screamed out in agony as she held her dead friend's cold hand. He was gone; he had left her._

I came back down to Earth. That was probably one of the scariest visions ever. And I was determined not to let it happen.

"Mom. Do something. Now." I said in a stern voice, gaining control of myself.

She looked up at me. "Jazz, do you still love me?"

My eyes widened. Of course I loved her; she was my mother. But right now, pure anger was apparently blocking that from showing.

Then it dawned on me like a ton of bricks. I had to push being angry aside if I wanted to save Danny. I had to help mom and dad.

"Of course. Now let's go and save Danny." I said, smiling for a millisecond, and reaching my hand out towards mom.

And she took it.

(Danny)

"How do you know about that?" I said, alarmed. Vlad had probably come here to rub it in my face that I had lost.

"I'm smarter than you think, Daniel." He said, walking closer.

"Why. Are. You. Here." I growled.

He chuckled, a sign that he was about to do something bad. "I'm here, because of your stupid mistake"

"What?" I whispered. What "stupid mistake" was he talking about?

"By your weak attempt of escaping your parents you were punished, and you revealed your identity." He said. Okay…

"So?" I said.

"_So_, now you've ruined any plans of mine to destroy you!" He yelled. Sam cringed on the bed.

I still wasn't getting it. By showing my true identity, I thought I made my parents furious. But according to Vlad, now they were on my side; therefore protecting me.

"You mean, my parents want to protect me?" I asked, stupidly. Vlad stomped over and pulled his leg back to kick me. Sam gasped, and I had no time to move away before his expensive dress shoe came into contact with my injured side. I yelped out in pain.

"Yes, you idiot!" He shouted.

"Don't hurt him!" Sam shouted, tears returning to her eyes.

"Oh, he's fine. He's the great _Danny Phantom._" Vlad mocked sarcastically. I winced as I held my hand to my side, noticing that it was now bleeding. Sam looked horrified.

"Yeah, I am." I wheezed, kicking out my right leg, and whacking Vlad in the knee with it. He winced, and then put a threatening look on his face.

"Danny." Sam whimpered, rushing over to me. She gently laid her hand on the red-stained gauze wrapped around my stomach. I looked at her and grinned.

"It's alright, Sam." I assured her, even though I knew it wasn't.

"Back away Samantha." Vlad said, pulling Sam away from me.

"Don't touch-" I was cut off when Vlad backhanded me across the face.

"Be quiet. I'm not taking my chances on killing you while your foolish parents are around, so I'm going to do it right now!" He yelled. I closed my eyes as he pulled his hand back in a fist. It wasn't long until it came into contact with my jaw with a loud crack.

I turned my head to spit out the blood pooling in the back of my mouth, and when I turned back to face Vlad, he had fallen to the ground with an audible thud.

I looked quizzically up at Sam, who had _her_ fist facing Vlad.

"Did you just… knock Vlad out?" I asked, my voice low, courtesy of my cracked jaw. She nodded vigorously, and I laughed back at her.

She shoved Vlad's unconscious form away with her foot as she made her way towards me. She kneeled down and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Danny, your-" I cut her off by putting my lips to hers, then unpredictably fading into complete darkness, my last thought something I never thought I would ever think again: My parents actually did want to protect me.

**So, what'd you think? I know it's short. Don't shoot me! **

**I couldn't think of anything to write, so I said, heck, why not throw Vlad into the story! He was the only way I could think of getting Danny to realize his parents wanted to protect him.**

**I needed to get this story going somewhere, so I decided to give Danny a little motivation to live, and actually realize that his parents really did care! And YAY for DXS fluff!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~WL77**


	11. Chapter 11

Breaking point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Eh, the last chapter was probably the worst chapter in this story. (Sorry! I was on vacation, and I couldn't think of anything else for that chapter!) I just randomly decided to throw Vlad in there, but in this chapter, you'll find out if it **_**really**_** was Vlad! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Read on and find out!**

**So, I'm going to try and make this chapter way better **

***makes puppy dog face* pwease forgive me for writing that suckish chapter!**

**Enjoy this one!**

(Sam)

I blinked in astonishment. Not only had Danny just kissed me, again, Vlad had just been here.

It was so weird; Vlad just randomly popped up in here, and decided to "destroy" Danny? Something was up.

How could Vlad have known about Danny's "little incident" in the lab? _I_ barely knew anything about it. And how could he have known that Danny's parents were on his side now; that they were willing to protect him? It all just seemed too good to be true. I mean, this was _Vlad_ we're talking about! He never tells the truth!

I turned my head to look at his unconscious form lying on the ground, but to my utter surprise, he wasn't there. I raised my eyebrows, and scanned the room. He wasn't anywhere. So, I decided to just forget about it. His little wimpy self probably just decided to go home.

But all my attention returned to Danny when he groaned from his place on the floor. Vlad had made his condition much worse than it had been before, and I needed to help fix it. Danny lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes still closed. The sight brought tears to my eyes. But then again, since these past few days, what didn't?

I reached out my hand to pick him up; although I had no idea what I was going to do once I put him on the bed. I couldn't go and ask his parents; Danny would freak out even more if I did that.

But my thoughts of contemplation were disrupted when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist just as I was about to pick Danny up. I shrieked, thinking it was Vlad. But my eyes grew even wider as I realized that the person who'd grabbed me, had _blue skin_. Not many people have blue skin… but maybe something that's _not_ a person has blue skin. Something like… a ghost.

I searched the depths of my mind for the only ghost I knew that had blue skin. My blood ran cold and I nearly stopped breathing when I realized who I had thought of.

I looked up to find the all too familiar flaming white hair, fangs, and blood red eyes.

"Well hello, Sam." He said, smiling, showing his long fangs. I screamed again, and yanked my arm away.

I was looking into the blood red eyes of Dan Phantom, Danny's evil older half.

**(Jazz)**

Mom grabbed my hand, stood up, and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Thanks." She said, throwing me a quick smile.

I smiled back, and then went back to the problem at hand. "So, mom and dad… how exactly do we plan on saving Danny?" I asked, looking serious.

"Jazz, that's what I'm scared about. Danny probably has at least a day or two to live, and I don't know how to fix it! Oh, this is all my fault!" Mom began to sob. I panicked. This was not going to work unless I could get mom to calm down. I know it must be pretty hard on her, knowing that she put her own son in this situation, but I knew mom was smart enough to figure something out.

"Mom, it's okay. You've spent your entire life studying ghosts. Just pretend this is like one of your experiments. You can do it. It's for Danny." I encouraged. Mom looked up at me, her eyes full of distress.

"But Jazz, Danny's my son. I can't treat him like a ghost!" She said, her tone simply begging for answers to all of her problems.

"Mom, you might just have to. Danny's spent two years of his life trying to protect this city, not to mention you. The least you can do is try and save him. Now come on, let's get to work." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the part of the lab where they did most of their research, dad following behind.

"Okay." Mom said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She actually had a glint of hope in her eyes. I could tell she was thinking hard. "Well, the sedative we gave Danny when he was… in his … ghost form," she paused and looked at me. I nodded for her to continue. "Like I said, it wasn't made to sedate _humans._ Ghosts' bodies are more complex and stronger than a human's, so Jack and I had to make the sedative stronger. So since Danny's only … half human," she winced. " His body isn't as strong as the regular ghosts' body. The serum is too over powering… it'll take over his body and… kill him."

I gaped at her. I guess mom was _a lot_ smarter than I gave her credit for. She had just given me a complete explanation for something she had realized only moments ago.

"So, what do we need to do?" I asked, looking at all of the machines in front of us. She looked over to dad and began to speak.

"First we'll have to-"

She was cut off by an earsplitting, bloodcurdling scream coming from upstairs. It sounded like a girls' scream. But why would someone be screaming?

My blood ran cold. Sam. Oh, god, NO! Sam was upstairs! What could've happened now!

I turned towards mom and dad, and motioned them to follow me as I made a beeline for the stairs. I was just glad I heard their hurried footsteps behind me.

**(Sam)**

"What do you want? And why did you pretend to be Vlad?" I asked. I slowly scooted closer to Danny; fortunately, that went unnoticed by Dan.

" I took the form of that frootloop to distract you. And why am I here? You'll be upset to hear this, but," He knelt down and came in closer to my face. He smiled, trailing his forked tongue up the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to look away. "Your friend, Danny, is _dying_. Don't you just feel so helpless? Because you can't do anything to help him?" He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and smiled at me again.

I opened my eyes, which were now, you guessed it, filled with tears. "W-what?" I asked, alarmed. What he had just said hit me in the chest like a ton of bricks. Danny was… _dying?_ No. It couldn't be. Dan was just trying to push my buttons.

"You heard me. Danny is fading away this second." He replied, standing back up. I wiped the ghost-spit away from my cheek.

"But… h-how?" I asked. If Dan was serious… if Danny really _was_ dying… I had no way of stopping it.

"His idiotic parents used one of their oh-so-brilliant tactics of trying to capture a ghost on him. You know they always mess those kinds of things up." He said bitterly. I choked out a sob; would Danny's parents really do that? Of course I had no idea of how Danny got captured by his parents days ago, because I hadn't been there. But how did Dan know? He wasn't there either.

"How do you know?" I asked, shooting my famous death glare at him. If he knew how Danny was dying, and how, he'd better tell me.

"Oh, I just might have been… hmmm, maybe spying on him at the time…" He said, chuckling.

"You're sick." I hissed. Dan was so stepping over the line now. Spying on Danny? It was just wrong.

"Thank you." He said. My vision became clouded with tears as I thought of the situation I was in. Danny lying a foot in front of me, supposedly dying, and Dan, ready to kill me. This was all so confusing. All the information Dan had just given me made no sense, and it was so sudden; it was taking a while for it all to sink in.

Both of our heads snapped up when we heard Danny's bedroom door slam open, and Danny's parents and Jazz walked in.

"What happened-" Jazz began to speak, but stopped when she noticed the newest guest. Her worried expression became an ugly scowl.

"D-Dan?" She stuttered, her eyes wide with fear. Danny's parents stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. They obviously didn't know the story behind Dan, that he was really Danny ten years from now.

"Yes. I'm so glad all of you could join us for this wonderful event." Dan smiled, his fangs gleaming.

"What event? And why were you spying on Danny?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Spying on Danny? Wh-" Jazz began to ask, but I waved my hand to tell her 'not now'.

"The event that is going to change Danny forever." Dan said, turning to Danny.

"Wait! You're going to explain _every single thing _you just told me. Now." I said, beginning to stand up. Dan didn't even flinch. I knew he still overpowered me by a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"If I must go into distinct detail for you pitiful, _idiotic_ humans," He glanced at Danny's parents. "As I just told you, Daniel's parents shot him with something, and now he's dying." I glared at him. Danny's parents and Jazz gasped, though.

"How do you know that? You weren't there!" Maddie asked. My heart nearly stopped its frantic beating inside my chest. So, Danny _was_ dying. Danny's parents did do this to him. I cried harder now.

"No. But… how? You still haven't told me how!" I shrieked. Okay, this whole, "Danny's dying, and Dan wants to kill me" thing was making my nerves go a little crazy, but I had to know. It was slowly eating me from the inside out.

"Sam, we'll explain later, once we get Danny back to the lab. We can save him, don't worry." Maddie said. I looked at her. If she really believed that, she was going crazy, too. But I didn't care. Maddie had done this to her own son!

"Ah ah ah," Dan taunted. "You haven't heard the whole thing yet." Dan put his hand on Danny's bandaged chest. As soon as Dan's clawed hand made contact with Danny's chest, a dim blue glow was emitted. It grew brighter, as did Dan's smile.

"What-"

I was cut off by Danny's startled gasp. His eyes snapped open, and he looked straight at me. I would've enjoyed his gaze locked on mine, except for one thing. His eyes had turned the same color as Dan's; a deep, bloody red.

I shrieked, for I was unprepared for that. It was scary. I was used to seeing Danny's crystal clear baby blue eyes, not ugly, evil red ones.

"Yes. If your puny human minds haven't figured it out yet, his _humanity_ is fading away. Once that's gone, he'll become a full ghost. Or to make it sound better, he'll become _me._" Dan smirked.

Although Danny's eyes were a bloody red, I could still see the beautiful blue they had been before underneath. They were pleading for help, and it was killing me.

Then, all of a sudden, Dan started chuckling like mad. I snapped my head up to look in his direction. His hand was still on Danny's chest, and now it shined even brighter.

One look in Danny's red eyes, and everything came flooding back to me, and I realized the situation at hand. Danny was _dying._ His worst nightmare of all time was become true, and I was just sitting on my butt, doing nothing. So I made one of my random snap decisions, and jumped up from my spot on the ground, and turned towards Danny.

"Don't come any closer." Dan said, his stare like stone.

I actually took what he said under consideration. But honestly, what would he do if I took one step forward? There was that completely unpredictable, unruly side of me. It always wanted to take risks.

I raised an eyebrow at Dan, and then took a step towards Danny. I reached my hand out, but Dan only made a _tsk tsk _sound.

"Sam, don't." Came Danny's strained voice. But I ignored it. I was determined to help Danny. I took another step closer.

"I told you not to take another step." Dan said, smiling. "But if you insist…"

The light around Dan's hand grew even brighter. Dan started laughing hysterically again, and he released a powerful electric shock on Danny. Danny's back arched off the ground, his screams filling the air.

Maddie hid her face in Jack's chest, and Jazz had her hands over her ears.

"Why are you doing this? Please, STOP!" I yelled over Danny's screams. Warm tears fell down my face faster than ever.

And as fast as it had started, the screaming stopped. Dan was examining his clawed hands, while Danny was left panting on the ground, his eyes changed back to normal.

Dan sighed. "Well, I must be going. Have fun, and tell Danny to get well soon." He said sarcastically, beginning to stand up. Then he closed his eyes, and faded away into nothing, still chuckling.

Dan's leaving was like lifting a thousand pound weight off of my shoulders. I shook off the dark feeling left behind from his presence, and headed to Danny, everyone else following.

Several moans escaped his lips as he tried to sit up, and miserably failed.

"Danny, your condition is critical. Calm down and rest." Jazz said, gently pushing him back down.

"Jazz," came Danny's raspy voice. "How can I _calm down_ when one of my arch enemies' just told me-"

"Danny, I love you." Maddie said randomly. Danny seemed to have noticed her presence; he had already begun to back up against the wall. His eyes grew wide as the horrible memories flooded back to his mind. I could only imagine the thoughts that must've been running through his head at that moment.

And then those thoughts seemed to find their way into my mind. The fact that Danny was dying finally came to my realization. I was going to lose him forever… I would never- Jazz interrupted my thoughts.

"Danny, calm down. Mom and dad are here to help you." Jazz said. I appreciated her trying to calm Danny, but Danny knew that his own parents put him in this situation, and this was just a game with trust.

"Danny, please just hang on. Don't die on me!" I said, caressing him in a hug. He groaned, and I instantly let go.

"Sam, I think we should get him down to the lab. I need to finish finding out how to save Danny." Maddie said to me. So she was trying to save Danny? How wonderful. She did this to him, so I guess she should be the one to fix it.

I nodded my head, and then gently handed Danny to Jack. I felt as if I was giving part of _myself_ to Danny's father, that this was the wrong decision, but the last time I had let my instincts get the better of me, such as two minutes ago when Danny got electrocuted, it hadn't ended so well.

So I handed Danny to Jack, and let him carry Danny. I eyed him warily to make sure he got the point I was trying to get across his mind. He nodded in response.

Danny was already half-delirious in his father's arms, so moving him wasn't so bad. Until, that is, he asked a certain question.

"Dad, am I really dying?"

The fact that he was half unconscious made it even sadder. It brought tears to all of our eyes.

Danny's dad looked Danny in the eyes, and nodded nervously. Danny closed his eyes and swallowed hard. Jack smiled a little at how strong his son was being.

And then we all headed down the stairs to the lab, Danny in Jack's arms, sound asleep.

**OMG sorry it's taken so long to get this one out. I hope you guys liked it. Only a few mor chapters to go! :( **

**Will Danny cave into Dan's powers? I don't even know. So keep watching to find out!**

**And sorry if anything sounded wrong, I wrote most of this at 4:00 in the morning. **

**Until next chapter!**

**~WL77**


	12. Chapter 12

Breaking Point

By: Wolflover77

Enjoy!

**Oh my god! You guys seriously made me cry a little by how much you say you like this story. 139 reviews? 50 favorites? 55 alerts? YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU!**

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! You'll find out if Danny lives or dies in this chapter, also!**

**So read on!**

(Sam)

We ran down the flight of stairs, all clumped together in one big group. We all tumbled on top of each other once we reached the bottom. I grunted, and pushed.

"Come on! Let's go!" I shouted, pushing past Jack, and taking off towards the lab.

I heard all of their hurried footsteps behind me as I ran for my life to reach those metal double doors. Once I placed my hand on the cold metal of the door, it felt as if everything that had just happened, every _single_ aspect of it, just melted away. Behind those metal doors laid the answer to my question; Will Danny survive? Only one way to find out. I pushed the door open and walked inside.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I took in all my surroundings, finally realizing where I was.

So this is where _it_ happened… The thought of Danny being tortured in this room made me want to barf. As I stared limply at the lab equipment, vials, beakers and test tubes, I could practically hear Danny's screams echoing off the walls.

I was snapped out of my daze with a hand waving in front of my face.

"_Sam… Sam! Snap out of it!"_ Jazz said. I shook my head and muttered, "sorry."

I walked with Jack as he sat Danny on the metal table in the middle of the room. Then he ran off with Maddie to go do something. I didn't care, as long as that something was important.

Danny was so pale lying on the table. He almost looked… _dead._ I held back tears, yet again, at the sight. But I refused to let myself think that. I needed to be strong; hope for the best.

I gently ran my fingers through his thick, unruly raven hair, sighing heavily. Danny had to pull through this. I had seen him fight more ghost fights than I could count, and I knew he was strong. It's not like Danny to just give up.

Then his hand snapped up and grasped my wrist, still tangled in his hair. His eyelids flew open, revealing baby blue eyes. I sighed; at least they weren't red…

But I spoke too soon. As soon as Danny looked up at me, he started to shake. Not like he was cold, it was almost as if he was convulsing. His eyes were the scariest thing I had ever seen. Behind the fear and pain in them, something terrible was happening. Danny's once ocean blue irises were now growing darker, almost purple. And I gasped when the purple faded into a deep, bloody red.

Danny's hand was tight around my wrist as he continued to shake on the table. I looked deep into his red eyes, trying to find the real Danny in them; the Danny I loved. He was pleading, but the darker side of him just wanted to come out. I could tell Danny was fighting with everything he had just to stay awake.

"Come on Danny! I know you're in there! You can fight it!" I encouraged, grasping his hand tighter.

"I'm… trying. This… i-is…. It." He mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut as another spasm came over him.

_What? _Did I just here Danny Fenton say he was… giving up? I closed my own eyes, still grasping his hand, and imagined this as all one big dream. I silently hoped it would be over soon, whatever the outcome was. If Danny did pass away, at least he would be out of his misery.

Then images of Danny's grave, his family and I placing flowers over it. Well, that snapped me out of it.

What was I thinking? Was I_, Sam Manson_, going to let Danny give up his fight? Ha. I don't know what I was thinking.

"Daniel Fenton, you will fight until I tell you to stop! Now come on! You can do it!" I shouted, my grip growing tighter, if that was possible. Danny uttered a small intake of breath, which I registered as a laugh. That's Danny for you.

But that wonderful moment was short lived. Danny's eyes snapped open, redder than ever; they were almost glowing.

"Sam… I think it's… h-happening-!" He was cut off when a loud scream erupted from his lips. I cringed back, not knowing what to do. Danny's back arched off the table as his screams intensified. I couldn't take it anymore.

Now that Danny's had gained his parents' attention, I shouted over his screams, "Maddie! Jack! IT'S HAPPENING!"

I didn't have to tell them a second time what 'it' was; they knew. They stopped mixing their concoction of different liquids- hopefully for Danny- and ran over to me.

(Danny)

I'd never felt like this before. It was excruciating. Pure torture.

I felt as if I were being ripped in two. The demon inside me- Dan- wanted out. And he was determined to do whatever he had to in order to do that.

Then Sam's voice came ringing in my ears. It sounded like an angels'.

"_Daniel Fenton, you will fight until I tell you to stop! Now come on! You can do it!"_

I tried to laugh at her. She was so cute when she was angry. But I decided to take my chances and do what she said, no matter how much pain it caused me.

The battle was being fought inside my head. I could hear his evil laugh echoing off the walls of my skull. He wanted me unconscious, so he could take over my body easily. But according to Sam, I wasn't allowed to let that happen.

Then, what seemed to be a never ending electric shock rushed through me. My shaking intensified, and I looked at Sam with my red eyes.

"Sam…. I think it's… h-happening!" I shouted out, my voice rising to a scream. I cried out as the pain overflowed me. I was in complete anguish.

Sam's plea, or order, for me to keep fighting rang in my head. It was the only thing keeping me awake right now.

But if I didn't pull through this, if that thing took over me, I had no idea of what to do. This was my worst nightmare, and I was just letting it slip through my fingers. My fists clenched at my sides, my nails cutting into the skin of my palm. My scream grew louder, and I heard Sam sob at my side. I heard the hurried footsteps of my parents rushing over to me.

Flashbacks flooded my mind. Pictures from the worst moments of the past days whizzed past, and I could feel tears welling up in my closed eyes. Then the pictures slowed down, and I could actually make out what they were.

_Mom backhanded me across the face and shouted, "How DARE you call yourself my son?"_

_Then dad shocked me with the taser, Jazz still trying to stop him._

_My eyes flickered open, and a blurry picture of Jazz bandaging my wounds. Wounds that my parents caused…_

Then something inside me snapped. I was not going to let this thing get the better of me! It was time that I actually did something.

I closed my eyes tight, and focused on the one corner in my brain where I knew he was hiding. It was time I told him to leave. I focused so hard, I thought my head would explode.

"GET… OUT!" I shouted, my back arching off the table. Then, the pain intensified. It felt like I was being ripped in half. But I soon found out that was a semi- good thing.

The ghost left me. He phased through my stomach, and landed on the floor. I lay there, panting, sweat glistening on my forehead. Nobody said anything. So I used all my strength to sit up, and look around.

I was no longer in my room; I was down in the lab. Just the place I wanted to be.

The ghost on the ground screeched. My head snapped up, and I turned to face my parents, Jazz, and Sam. All of their faces showed an expression of fear and confusion. Then I glanced at the ghost. I knew what I had to do.

"I'm goin'…" I gulped, afraid to finish my battle cry. If I said ghost in front of my parents, they would go crazy. I looked over at Jazz. To my surprise she nodded. "I'm going ghost!" I shouted.

I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline as my ghost half took over. My hair turned stark white, along with my newly revealed boots and gloves. I looked up at mom and dad, expecting angry glares. But instead I got something far different. Mom had a sparkle of hope in her eyes, along with a little tint of happiness. I smiled quickly, and then turned and jumped off the metal table, feeling some of my strength returning.

I looked at my opponent, sizing him up.

In front of me was a younger version of Dan. That was weird… why was it _younger?_ And that's when I realized the horrible truth. That thing, that version of Dan, had been growing inside of me. Ever since my parents shot me with that dart, it had been slowly killing my human side, feeding on it, causing him to grow, and want to take my body over. And if that thing had completely killed my human side, it would've been fully grown, and turned into… Dan. I literally gagged at the thought. It was disgusting. But now that it was out of my body, all I had to do was get rid of it.

It got to its feet, and screeched again. "Time to DIE!" He shouted. I growled and flew at him, too fast for him to react. My booted foot came into contact with his head, followed by a lout _crack._ He recoiled, rubbing his jaw.

"Is that it?" He said, snickering. He sounded very confident in himself.

"No." I said, growling again. Then I went invisible. His face was priceless. He actually looked scared!

But I took little notice to that. I flew strait at his feet, and tripped him. As he hit the floor, he screamed out in frustration. I laughed. Bad idea. I had just given my position away.

His head snapped up, along with the rest of him. He stood in a fighting stance, ready to pounce. He had heard me laugh, and he was moving in that direction. Before I knew it, he had flown strait into me, and had me pinned against the wall. I guess I had really underestimated his speed and strength.

"I'm going to win." I said, smirking at him. He broke out into a fit of howling laughter. I glanced to my right at my family and Sam. They were all watching carefully, ready to jump in when needed.

I looked back at the Dan thing, who was still laughing. I used that as an advantage. Turning intangible, I fell through his grip.

"Come and get me!" I said, flying away. He grunted, and began to race towards me. Seconds later I was pinned to the floor, inside a deep crater that had been made when he slammed me on the ground. Man, this guy was fast! I hadn't even seen him coming! Then, just as quickly, his fist hit my chest, knocking the wind out of me. Okay, this was not going as planned. But was I just going to sit down while he beat me to a pulp?

I phased out of his grip once again, and this time, I didn't wait to attack. I kicked him in the side, sending him flying. I raced over to him before he could get up, and gave him another blow to the head. I kept up the fight for a while.

_Come on Danny. Kick. Punch. Ecto-blast. Kick. Kick. Punch. _

A whole two minutes later, I was left panting, bleeding, and tired. But Dan was on the ground, buried under the rubble of a completely destroyed wall. He wasn't getting up, so I turned around.

"Jazz! The thermos!" I yelled. She grabbed it and tossed it to me.

I walked up to Dan, my chest held high in confidence. But as I opened the lid, Dan jumped up. He growled, and jumped at me, his clawed hands extended. He flew past me, scraping his sharp claw-like hands across the right side of my chest and right arm. I cried out, but chased after him. I wasn't going to give up because of some little cut.

Now we were circling each other like wolves. That made me think. Which wolf would win; Would fight till the last breath, and become the leader?

We continued to circle each other, looking deep into each other's eyes. Who would be the first to move? I couldn't take risks at this point, so I made the first move. Unfortunately, Dan saw me take the step forward, and before I could even blink, he had me pinned down on the ground by my wrists. I guess I was just too slow for him.

"This is it." He hissed, bringing one of his clawed fingers to my throat. "I will destroy you, and get my revenge." I tried to phase out of his grip, but he just electrocuted me.

"Danny!" Mom shouted, running over to me.

"Mom, NOOO!" I shouted. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at me. She clearly saw the fear in my eyes. "Mom, don't come any closer. Back up."

She nodded, and slowly took a few steps back.

"Aww. So cute. Too bad I have to KILL YOU!" I would have stopped him, if he wasn't ten times faster than I was. His claw dug deep into the skin on my neck, and then he ran it all the way down to my chest, slicing my jumpsuit.

His claws went in deep, causing me to howl out in agony. He had sliced my throat, and it was now hard to breathe. But I knew his next target. My family. That thought infuriated me. I stopped screaming, and gathered up my strength. I yelled and pushed him off of me, throwing him into the nearest wall. The wall shattered, its remains burying him. I grabbed at my chest, gasping for air.

Then he stood up again. I was hyperventilating. If I didn't act _right now_, he would kill me, and then my family. Rage overflowed me as I took in a huge breath of air. I gathered all of my leftover energy, knowing that it would all be gone after I did this. And as soon as I saw him take a step forward, I let it out. My ghostly wail echoed off the walls, breaking beakers and test tubes. Luckily, Sam had told everyone else to cover their ears and hit the deck.

Dan was blown back, and knocked unconscious. I slowly walked up to him, and sucked him into the thermos. After I screwed the top on, a wave of dizziness took over, and I crashed to the floor.

(Sam)

The wail was over. I uncovered my ears, as did everyone else. I looked around, only to see Danny writhing on the ground. I got everyone else up, and rushed over to him, broken glass crunching under my combat boots.

I kneeled down next to him, noticing every single new scratch he had. But the one that caught my eye, was the one Dan had just given him. It was a ghastly gash, very deep, and it ran from his neck down to the middle of his chest. It was sure to leave a scar. And there was blood everywhere. Covering his gloves, all over his chest, and dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Danny, please be okay." I said, brushing his bangs out of his face. He was sweating, and breathing heavily. Then his eyes slowly flickered open. Thank god they were blue.

"Danny." I sighed, grabbing his hand.

"Sam, ow." He wheezed. Then I noticed my hand on his chest. He sure was bleeding a lot…

"Sorry." I said, jerking my hand away.

"S'okay" He mumbled, lowering his head, and closing his eyes.

"No Danny! Stay awake." I said, tapping his face. But he was already slipping into unconsciousness.

"Can't…" he muttered, barely audible, before he passed out in my arms. No…

"Maddie! Have you finished making the antidote?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I still had no idea how we were going to explain all of what just happened to his parents.

"Yes! Jack come on!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him back to where they had been earlier. The different substances I had seen them mixing earlier had been for him! Maddie quickly poured it into a medical needle.

She and Jack rushed over, and knelt down next to Jazz and I. Jazz was crying as well.

"Sam, take off his glove." Maddie ordered. I did just as she said. Then she stuck the needle into his wrist, the glowing blue liquid emptying into Danny. "It should take effect any minute now…"

Danny groaned, and then went limp in my arms. Oh no.

I put him down, and checked his pulse. There wasn't one. Then I put my ear to his chest. No heartbeat. Then I stuck one of my fingers under his nose. There was no air coming out.

Had his parents just killed him? They had started this. It was all their fault!

"How?… why?" I said, looking up at them. They both had tears in their eyes, and they looked seriously depressed; dark circles under their dull eyes.

"Sam… We didn't-"

"Stop." I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear it. Danny was gone! I began to cry.

"Danny!" I screamed in agony. I couldn't believe he was gone. I began to fiercely pump my hand over his heart, hoping something would happen. Of course nothing did.

But then it all came crashing down. I never told him bye; never gave him that last kiss.

I slammed my lips to his. He was not getting away from this. Danny didn't just die. He would always fight till the last breath, and somehow I knew that this time wasn't his.

Then warmth flooded through my heart. The lips under mine began to move with my movements. Then warm hands snaked around my waist. I twisted my hands in his blood-matted, white hair, and grew more passionate. His tongue found its way into my mouth, dancing around as we kissed. I took one of my hands and put it on his chest, moving it up, and wrapping it around his neck. We broke away for the slightest second and laughed.

I heard the happy sobs of the three people behind me as they saw Danny moving.

Danny pulled me in closer, and we did the same thing over again. It was amazing; the fact of knowing that Danny was alive, and that he loved me. Nothing in the world could be better than that.

Nothing.

**So, what'd you think?**

**I think I'm going to do one more chapter, and then this one will be done! *emo tear***

**But, yes, I killed Danny for five seconds! I did that for Hottiegally, who REALLY wanted him to die. (and for everyone else who wanted him to die, too.)**

**But the majority of the people said for me not to kill him.**

**So, review, and tell me if ya like!**

**Peace**

**~WL77**


	13. Chapter 13

_Breaking Point_

_By: Wolflover77_

_**Yes, I know… I haven't updated this story in… a very long time. I guess my DP obsession faded into Kingdom Hearts for a while, but I've decided to dig this story up from the grave! I know I promised a sequel for this and my story Captive to Insanity, but I just never got around to it.**_

_**Part of it, I guess, is that I began writing both of these stories when I was twelve, and didn't have adequate writing skills. But now I think I'm ready to pick up again… well sort of. **_

_**This is just a SHORT little filler to see if you guys like it, and to see if I have the time to continue this story in a sequel. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! I love all you guys!**_

_**I do not own DP!**_

_Two days. Two days since that day…_

Danny's head had finally ceased it's seemingly endless throbbing, and now only his aching heart remained in existence. It seemed to be the only thing he could focus on at the moment. How could all of this happened so quickly? It had been completely unexpected, and had turned into something bigger than even his worst nightmare.

Actually, this _was_ his worst nightmare, he decided.

He had planned to tell his parents someday, he just didn't expect it to be like this. Those moments in the past few days when he'd felt that his parents loved him no more than an experiment… they killed him. He'd strived for almost three years to save his city from evil spirits, only to be trapped in a lab for someone to dissect. He'd _never_ wanted this to happen, not this way, anyway.

_But_, he thought, _mom and dad know about my secret now, and I guess I have to accept that it's gonna be a little awkward for a while. Until my parents finally wrap their ghost-crazed minds around the fact that their number one prized ghost has been living under their roof for quite a while, at least._

He sighed heavily, and rolled over on his stomach. His room was dark and it was raining outside. Sam had had to leave, and his injuries had to heal on their own. His ghostly healing abilities had been constricted due to the whatever-it-was his parents had injected him with and blah, blah, blah. He'd stopped listening to his parents drawn out explanation as to why his injuries would have to heal on their own. He honestly didn't care. He wanted his normal life back. Well, maybe not _normal…_ but he wanted the life before all of this happened… the one where his parents _didn't _know he was a ghost.

_Well,_ He thought to himself,_ I guess I'll just have to deal. It can't be that bad. After all, I just used my ghost powers to kick Dan's ass. That's gotta be worth something, right?_

Danny moaned into his pillow, hoping his sorrows would just leak out of him. He wanted no more pain, no more sorrow… he just wanted to be the same again.

_Grrrrrrrrgluuugee…_

He was startled by the noise his stomach made… although he hadn't eaten in two days. Danny gathered himself from under his thick blankets, and dragged himself onto the wooden floor. His fractured right leg ached, and the wound in his chest stung, but nothing stood in the way of a hungry teenage male.

He limped to the door, and when his hand made contact with the cold metal of the doorknob, he heard voices on the other side.

_Crap. Mom and dad._

His first instinct was to find a place to hide. _They want to hurt me again!_ He thought. _They're coming to get me!_

It took him a few seconds, but he calmed himself; the thought of two days of getting experimented on by your parents doesn't go away over night.

By the time he'd gained control of his thoughts, the doorknob began to turn. He let go of the knob and held his breath. He could feel his muscles tense… he didn't know what to expect. Were his parents going to be mad at him? Were-

His thoughts were interrupted when the door slowly creaked open and light from the hallway seeped in his dark room.

"Danny…?" It was his mother's soft voice- the one she used when he was sick and needed to be treated gently.

He didn't answer, though. He waited a few seconds, and his mother opened the door completely, revealing a sickly looking Maddi and Jack Fenton. Both had dark circles under their red-rimmed eyes, and had an aura of sadness surrounding them. Danny didn't think he looked any better himself.

A small whimper came from Danny's throat as the door opened and he saw their faces. He was still a little jumpy.

"Danny, what are you doing up? Your leg…" His father began, but Maddi gently touches his arm. Now was not the time to be harassing Danny with questions.

"M-mom… what are you doing up here?" Danny questioned softly.

"We brought you some chocolate milk, it's your favorite." Jack said, Maddi still remaining quiet.

An uneasy silence occurred for a few seconds, but was broken by a cracked sob from Maddi. She put her hand to her lips, trying to conceal her cries.

"D-Danny… I don't know how to-"

She was interrupted by someone's arms around her.

She was surprised to look down and find Danny, teary-eyed and broken, holding onto her like she was his last hope. And she realized… that she probably was.

"Apology accepted," Danny sobbed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

_**And there it is!**_

_**Now, I don't know if this story should just be finished, or if I should make a sequel. I mean, there's not much to continue :P (PM me if you have ideas/ requests!)**_

_**I'm so happy I finally wrapped this one up, though! It's been a big hit (for me at least) and I'm glad to have worked on it. Again, thanks to all who reviewed… YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**_

_**~Wolflover77**_


End file.
